La conquista de James
by Hermionetxu
Summary: Me gustas mucho – empezó diciéndole James – desde hace tiempo me he fijado y eres una chica muy especial para mi, es posible que me haya comportado como un estúpido el año pasado contigo pero me gustaría que me dieses otra oportunidad
1. Otro curso que acaba

Este es el primer fic que escribo, soy una gran fanatica de la pareja de Lily y James q en mi opinión es la mejor y me he leido mogollon de historias de esta pareja y al final pues me decidi por escribir yo una, espero que les guste la historia y denme su opinión acerca de lo que les parecio

**Capitulo 1 –Otro curso que acaba**

-¡Evans! –Le gritó James -¡Eh, EVANS!

Pero Lily no miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

-Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído amigo mío – apunto Sirius.

-Vale – acepto James con gesto de fastidio-.Vale...- Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire - ¿Quien quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

Hubo una carcajada general, sin embargo Sirius le murmuro a James.

-Retirada

James miro alrededor y vio como se acercaba la profesora Mcgonagall echa una furia a ver el alboroto que se había formado allí, así que James sin pensárselo dos veces le hizo una seña a Sirius con la cabeza y abandonaron el lugar lo mas rápido posible dejando allí a Snape colgado.

Cuando la profesora Mcgonagall llego allí Sirius y James ya se alejaron lo suficiente para que la profesora no los viera. La profesora bajo a Snape en un periquete del aire y le dijo a Snape:

-Supongo que todo esto lo causaron Potter y Black ¿no? ¿O me equivoco?

-Si profesora – le contesto Snape el que se sentía muy avergonzado de que le encontrasen así.

-¿Se encuentra bien usted Snape?

-Si – le contesto un avergonzado Severus.

-Bien – dijo la profesora - espero que aprovechéis el tiempo que os queda y no estar aquí mirando- dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud- dentro de cuarenta minutos empezara el examen de Transformaciones.

En la biblioteca sin embargo estaba una joven pelirroja, ella era Lily Evans que había ido allí después del numerito de Potter y Black, allí estaba repasando Transformaciones cuando escucho una conversación

- Por poco nos pillan Cornamenta – decía una voz grave

- Si tu lo has dicho Canuto, venga entremos a la biblioteca que seguro que Mcgonagall nos estará buscando – dijo otra voz

Lily que estaba escuchando ya se había dado cuenta de quienes eran _"Potter y Black"_. Cuando de repente allí les vio a los dos intrusos.

En la biblioteca había bastante gente, algunas chicas giraron sus cabezas y se sonrojaron al ver a Sirius y James, sin embargo estos no se dieron cuenta de eso siguieron buscando algún sitio pero la biblioteca estaba bastante llena de gente (con eso de los exámenes) cuando de repente James se llevo su mano a la cabeza y alboroto mas su alborotado pelo, entonces le dijo a Sirius:

-Hoy es mi día de suerte.

-No se yo – dijo Sirius mas para si porque ya sabia que cada vez que este se acercaba a Lily no salía muy bien parado.

Entonces se oyó una voz madura y muy seductora

-Hey Evans, ¿te ayudo?

Lily le miro a James que este le sonreía lo mas seductor posible

-Pues da la casualidad que no necesito tu ayuda, Potter – después recogió los papeles que tenia delante y se levanto y añadió – Adiós

Y lo más rápido que pudo se marcho de allí, pero James la siguió.

-¡Evans! Espérame – dijo James siguiéndola.

-¡No te parece que por hoy ya has hecho demasiado!– le dijo Lily no muy contenta.- ¡A ver que demonios quieres!

-Mmm...un beso tuyo – le dijo James decidido.

Lily no se esperaba de ninguna manera que le dijera eso, se quedo un poco pillada "_será arrogante el tío, además lo dice así sin más, quien se ha creído que es ¡el dios del mundo! O que" _entonces le dijo toda cabreada:

- ¡A una persona tan arrogante como tu no le beso ni borracha! ¡Y por favor déjame en paz de UNA MALDITA VEZ! – y se marcho de allí dejando a James con su arrogancia por los suelos.

Lily se alejo de allí, mientras James se quedo de piedra _"siempre me trata así, no se que hacer para conquistarla" _mientras que toda la biblioteca se le quedo mirando. Entonces alguien apoyo el brazo en su hombro.

-Bueno tendremos que ir para el Gran Comedor que dentro de poco empezara el examen

-Tienes razón, Canuto, vayamos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor había gente allí, se encontraron con Lupin y Peter.

-Donde os habéis metido – les dijo Lupin

-Bueno en la biblioteca – contesto Sirius

-La profesora Mcgonagall estaba buscándoos – les dijo Peter.

-Vaya, ¿que castigo crees que nos pondrá Canuto? – dijo James

-Pues ni idea, pero yo ya estoy harto de limpiar espero que sea otra cosa –le contesto Sirius

Entonces se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y los alumnos empezaron a entrar en la sala, el examen transcurrió sin ningún incidente y después todos salieron rendidos del dichoso examen.

Cuando los cuatro merodeadores iban en dirección a la sala común allí escucharon

-Potter, Black vengan conmigo – les decía la profesora Mcgonagall.

Cuando llegaron a su despacho, la profesora empezó a echarle una buena reprimenda.

-Como se os ocurre, es que ya lo vuestro no tiene remedio, y no me mires así Black, siempre estáis igual, estáis en todos los ajos, estos cinco cursos no habéis parado de hacer de las vuestras, no os parece que ya es demasiado, a decir verdad no se como puedo hacer que aprendáis, ya os he castigado un montón de veces y seguís igual

-Entonces no nos castigue profesora Mcgonagall – le dijo James mirándola con cara de santo.

-No Potter, si crees que te vas a librar del castigo, estas muy equivocado bueno y sobre el castigo lo cumplirán el año que viene ya que este curso se ha acabado– les dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Y que tendremos que hacer profesora Mcgonagall –dijo Sirius.

-Pues eso ya se enteraran, bueno ahora ya pueden marcharse que tendrán que preparar el equipaje.

-Vale

Cuando llegaron a su habitación tuvieron un gran jaleo para recoger todo, el único que tenia todo preparado era Lupin que estaba tumbado en su cama mirando como andaban los otros tres guardando las cosas y buscando cosas.

-Eh Canuto, donde esta mi niki azul, que no lo encuentro – dijo James

-Y a mí que me dices, y donde esta mi pantalón vaquero eh – le contesto Sirius

-Ahí lo tienes no lo ves – le dijo Lupin viendo su pantalón que estaba en un rincón tirado.

-Y donde esta mi peluche – dijo Peter

Los otros tres se echaron a reír.

-Pero Colagusano, ya es hora de que dejes de dormir con peluches – dijo Sirius partiéndose de risa.

-Es verdad – dijo James riéndose también – solo te hace falta el chupete.

-Me vais a decir donde esta el peluche ¿si o no? – dijo Peter que se estaba cabreando.

-Vale, creo que esta debajo de tu cama – le dijo Lupin que se paro de reír.

Peter empezó a mirar debajo de la cama saco mogollón de cosas: así como calzoncillos, calcetines hasta que cogió su preciado peluche.

-Mira que eres guarro Colagusano, como puedes tener calzoncillos debajo de tu cama y calcetines, que mal huele por cierto- dijo James tapándose la nariz.

-Es verdad que mal huele – dijeron al unísono Lupin y Sirius y los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación dejándole solo al pobre Peter.

Al día siguiente, que gracias a dios consiguieron empaquetar todo lo que tenían, ya estaban en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts jugando animadamente al snap explosivo y charlando animadamente.

-Y este verano que harás Sirius – pregunto Lupin

-Pues no tengo la menor idea pero no pienso quedarme en mi casa con mi "querida" madre – contesto Sirius un poco triste.

-Si te aburres ven a mi casa a pasar unos días amigo – dijo James.

-Esa idea es genial Cornamenta – contesto Sirius contento.

- Y vosotros dos si queréis podéis venir – les dijo James a Lupin y Peter.

-Yo no creo que pueda – dijo Lupin lamentándolo mucho- ya que iré de vacaciones a Francia a visitar a mi tía.

-A Francia has dicho – dijo Sirius.

-Si eso he dicho ¿por? – le contesto Lupin.

-Que suerte tienes amigo, porque las francesas están para comérselas – dijo Sirius.

- No empieces – le dijo Lupin – además acabo de decirte que iba a visitar a mi tía.

-Ya y eso que mas da, tienes que aprovechar Lunático- le contesto Sirius.

-¿Y tu Peter vendrás a mi casa? – le pregunto James.

-Pues...- dijo Peter pensándoselo muy bien la pregunta.

-Eh Colagusano que no tenemos todo el día – le dijo Sirius.

-Pues...– dijo Peter – no creo que pueda ir porque mis padres me llevaran de vacaciones creo.

-Ah si, y adonde iras – le dijo Lupin.

-Pues ni idea – dijo Peter alzando los hombros.

-Que raro – dijo Sirius irónicamente.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo James levantándose.

- ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Sirius

- Al servicio – dijo James

Y James salio del compartimiento, anduvo un rato mientras iba jugueteando con la varita y tarareando una canción cuando de repente

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de James salio disparada y este se dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Cuando abrió los ojos allí encontró a la persona que más odiaba, Severus Snape el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus! – _dijo Snape.

James cayó al suelo quedándose como una tabla rígida.

-Vaya vaya, si tenemos aquí al famoso Potter, le pareció muy divertido lo del otro día ¿verdad? pero ahora lamentaras haberlo echo.

James le miraba con un odio terrible a Snape, no se podía mover y necesitaba la varita que estaba a tres metros de el. Tenía que hacer algo pero no sabia el que. Además el hechizo de inmovilidad total no le dejaba moverse ni un milímetro, ni podía gritar ni nada. Mientras tanto Snape disfrutaba viéndole sufrir. Después Snape murmuro unas palabras un tanto extrañas y James le empezó a doler la cabeza de una forma horrible parecía que se le iba a explotar.

Mientras tanto en un compartimiento Lily Evans hablaba animadamente con sus amigas. Entre ellas estaba Emmeline Vance una chica con el pelo rubio rizado hasta los hombros y unos ojazos azules, Hestia Jones una chica con el pelo negro muy liso de media melena y ojos marrones y por último Alice Derwent de pelo marrón que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y un poco ondulado y sus ojos eran una mezcla de marrón y verde.

- ¿Y a donde iras de vacaciones Emmeline? – le preguntó Lily.

- Pues no estoy segura pero creo que iré a ver mi familia de Francia – le contestó.

- Francia tiene que ser muy bonito y romántico. Ojala pudiera ir – dijo Alice – yo este año visitare a mis abuelos de Escocia, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

- A mi también me gustaría ir a Francia – dijo Lily – pero como todos los años me quedo en mi casa con mi "queridísima "hermana.

- Algún año os llevare – les dijo Emmeline – iremos todas juntas ¿que os parece?

- Una estupenda idea – dijo Hestia - yo me apunto.

- Y yo – dijeron al unísono Lily y Alice.

- Pues haber si para el año que viene podemos ir – dijo Emmeline - ¿Vale?

- Si – contestaron las demás.

- Que rápido ha pasado este curso ¿no? – dijo Lily reflexiva – acabamos de terminar el quinto curso, la verdad se me ha pasado rápido.

- Pues si – dijo Hestia –haber que nos espera el año que viene.

De repente se oyó un ruido

- No habéis oído un golpe – preguntó Lily.

- Si pero no habrá sido nada, Lily – le dijo Hestia.

- No se yo – dijo Lily pensando – se me olvidaba – dijo levantándose rápidamente.

- ¿Pero adonde vas? – le dijo Alice – ¿Que se te a olvidado?

- Nada importante pero le tenía que decir a Lupin que le toca hacer la ronda de prefectos – dijo Lily.

- Ah no me digas que iras al compartimiento de los Merodeadores – dijo Hestia – Ya nos contaras que te va hacer Potter – dijo riéndose.

-Jaja que divertido – dijo Lily irónicamente – bueno hasta ahora – y salio del compartimiento.

Pero cuando cerro la puerta del compartimiento, encontró una varita en el suelo la recogió, le pareció extraño que una varita estuviera allí tirada, miro al fondo del vagón allí había alguien y escucho una voz:

-Duele ¿verdad? – decía Snape que no se dio ni cuenta de que alguien salio de un compartimiento ya que disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir a James – pues todavía queda lo mejor, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno

Lily reconoció la voz, era de Severus Snape ¿a quien estaría hablando? ¿porque nadie contestaba? aunque distinguía que había otro chico en el suelo, aunque solo podía ver los pies de dicha persona

-Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar – seguía Snape.

-¡Que crees que haces Snape! – grito Lily que se acerco mas y pudo reconocer quien estaba en suelo "_Potter"._

Snape giro su cabeza y allí vio a Lily bastante enfadada y luego le contesto en un tono frío:

- Devolviéndole lo que me hizo el otro día, así que márchate si no quieres que a ti te haga lo mismo –

- ¡Quitalé la maldición! – le grito Lily.

- Si piensas que voy a hacer caso a una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú lo llevas claro – le contesto.

- ¡¡¡Como no le quites la maldición – grito Lily furiosa y apuntándole con su varita – te aseguro que no te reconocerá ni tu madre!!!

Lily le miraba a Snape sin parpadear y este se acobardo, además después del grito que dio Lily algunas cabezas se asomaron al pasillo y la gente empezó a acercarse hacia allí, entonces Snape murmuro las contramaldiciones y salio de allí disparado diciéndole a James:

-Esto no quedara así

-Claro que no – susurro James mas para sí.

James ya se pudo mover y el horrible dolor de cabeza ya se le había ido pero aun así se sentía un poco mareado al levantarse y un poco de dolor de cabeza. James sabía que esta vez Snape le había pillado desprevenido y lo había pagado caro. Tenia que haber estado mas alerta. Miro alrededor y vio que había mucha gente allí congregada cuchicheándose unos a otros entonces vio delante de el allí estaba Lily.

- Toma Potter, esto es tuyo – dijo Lily mientras le daba la varita a James.

- Gracias – le contesto James cogiendo la varita.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Lily ya que James tenia la cara muy pálida.

- Si – dijo James aunque le dolía la cabeza y estaba un poco mareado.

Pero James se tambaleo un poco y perdió el equilibrio, entonces Lily le agarro por los hombros para que este no se cayera, y la cabeza de James se apoyo en los hombros de Lily. Lily no sabia que hacer se le había mareado James, y toda la gente que estaba allí le estaba mirando y seguían cuchicheándose unos a otros pero entonces dijo Lily:

-Potter, levántate – le decía pero no servia para nada, también le movía la cabeza haber si volvía en si pero no servia para nada, James seguía allí inconsciente. Entonces Lily cogió la varita con una mano mientras con la otra aguantaba a James y dijo:

- _Enervate_

Entonces James volvió en si y abrió los ojos, se sentía un poco desorientado, entonces James pudo ver una melena roja, después levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Lily que le miraba un poco preocupada con sus verdes ojos penetrantes, y se dio cuenta que Lily le agarraba con una mano por los hombros, entonces pregunto James:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Evans?

- Te acabas de marear y tienes muy mala cara, Potter – le decía Lily luego empezó a buscar algo en los bolsillos y cogió un envoltorio de lo que parecía una chocolatina – Toma esto te sentara bien.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto James cogiendo el envoltorio.

- Chocolate – le contesto Lily mientras todavía tenia una mano en el hombro de James ya que parecía que podía volverse a marear – Tómalo que estas muy pálido.

James obedeció a Lily aunque no pensaba que con un cacho de chocolate se iba a sentar mejor, pero sintió que al tomar el chocolate se sentía mucho mejor y con mas energía.

- Me siento mucho mejor – le contesto James y se llevo la mano a la cabeza para alborotarlo.

Lily al ver esa reacción se dio cuenta que ya estaba bien así que soltó la mano del hombro de James y le dijo

- Bien y por cierto le puedes decir a Lupin que le toca hacer la ronda – le dijo a James – y que despeje a todas estas personas.

- De acuerdo – le contesto

- Me tengo que ir – le dijo a James

Entonces Lily se dio media vuelta pero James le agarro de la mano, Lily se volvió para mirarle.

- Gracias por el chocolate – le dijo James alborotándose su pelo con la mano aun mas todavía y acercándose a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído - Lily.

Lily se quedo prácticamente petrificada, en unos pocos segundos le miro a James de una forma especial, había pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan especial como si ese nombre fuera mas importante que su propia vida, pero en un instante después todas esas ideas se le fueron de la cabeza y volvió a mirarle dudando.

- ¿Me vas a dar un beso, Evans? – le pidió James en un tono seductor y alborotándose el pelo.

De repente Lily se puso muy furiosa "_sigue siendo el mismo arrogante que siempre" _y le miro y le contesto

- ¡Eso ni loca, Potter! – le contesto Lily, se soltó de su mano y salio disparada de allí, y con un cabreo enorme, entonces se dio cuenta que allí había mogollón de gente y todos lo miraban y la señalaban y cuchicheaban pero ella no hacia ni el menor caso cuando alguien la llamo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Lily? – le decía su amiga Emmeline – por ahí dicen que estas saliendo con Potter.

- ¡Como crees que voy a salir con semejante...-decía Lily pero Alice la interrumpió.

- Ya me parecía a mí que era mentira, pero es que acaban de decir que incluso os habéis dado un beso y que estabais abrazados bueno eso es lo que nos ha llegado del cotilleo – decía Alice - ¿Qué ha pasado en realidad?

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo

Hermionetxu


	2. Despedidas en el andén

Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste mucho. Se lo dedico a las personas que me han enviado un review Arden-Hill, Sandra, Karen, Laurana-Malfoy-rin, Loupy, Ginny-Shelena y Potterbefevans90.

**Capitulo 2 – Despedidas en el andén**

-Mejor si os cuento en el compartimiento – dijo Lily que tenia un humor de lo peor mirando a la muchedumbre que quería enterarse de lo que paso.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento Lily les relato a sus amigas el incidente con Potter hace un momento.

- Pues eso fue lo que hizo el estúpido de Potter – decía Lily que se había calmado un poco después de soltar toda la historia – ¿os parece normal lo que ha hecho?

- Me parece de lo más normal – dijo Hestia tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo que te parece normal? – contesto Lily indignada mirándole a Hestia

- Tratándose de Potter es normal, siempre se comporta así cuando tu estas cerca ¿no se que te parece extraño? – dijo Hestia.

- Pues su comportamiento – le contesto Lily – lo lleva crudo si pretende que salga con el

- En serio, no me lo digas – dijo Hestia irónicamente – ¿Qué te molesta más: que se alborote el pelo cada vez que te ve o las técnicas de ligoteo que utiliza?

- Ambas cosas – contesto Lily.

- Lo que me parece extraño – dijo Alice – es como tu has podido ser amable con el hace un momento.

- ¿Yo amable con Potter? – dijo Lily - ¿a que te refieres?

- Ya sabes dándole un chocolate y preocupándote por el – le contesto Alice.

- No podía dejarle ahí tirado – dijo Lily – tenia mala cara, y no parecía el de siempre.

- ¿Qué maldición echó Snape a Potter? -pregunto Emmeline - para dejarle a Potter en ese estado.

- Pues no tengo ni idea - dijo Lily - pero estoy segura que era de Artes Oscuras.

- A mi ese Snape me da mala espina - dijo Alice - incluso me da miedo con eso de las Artes Oscuras y todo lo que anda ese tipo.

- A mi tambien - admitió Lily - y ademas suele andar con eso de la sangre, le odio - dijo poniendose triste

- Tu no le hagas ni caso - le animo Alice - Que tu eres mejor bruja que el, por mucho que sea de sangre limpia no tiene nada que alardear.

- Es verdad - dijo Emmeline - eso de la sangre no tiene ninguna importancia, mirate si eres una de las mejores alummnas de Hogwarts y prefecta y todo.

- Gracias - dijo Lily mas animada - pero es que eso de la sangre me pone triste.

- A mi tambien - dijo Hestia - porque a mi tambien me llaman "sangre sucia" y no es que sea muy agradable - dijo poniendose triste.

- Pues no deberiais poneos triste ya que las dos sois unas excelentes brujas - les dijo Alice a Lily y Hestia- mira ya sabéis que yo vengo de una familia de magos, todos de sangre limpia, ¿y creéis que me importa ese asunto de la sangre limpia? Me da igual de donde provenga un mago ya que la sangre no tiene ninguna relevancia.

- Así se habla - dijo Emmeline - ademas mira a mis padres, ya sabéis que mi padre era uno de los mas sangres limpias de toda Francia pues mira se enamoro de mi madre que era una muggle, y les va estupendamente.

- Tenéis razón - dijeron Lily y Hestia al unísono mas animadas.

Mientras en el pasillo del vagón allí estaba James "_ya he vuelto a meter la pata" _mientras quetoda la gente que estaba allí le miraba y seguían cuchicheándose, el sin embargo hizo caso omiso de aquello y salio de allí haciendo sitio entre la gente, cuando alguien lo llamó:

- ¡James! – decía una chica - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas con Lily Evans? ¿Os habéis besado?

James reconoció a la chica, ella era Bertha Jorkins una chica que solía estar al tanto de todos los cotilleos de Hogwarts, al lado suyo estaba Rita Skeeter igual de chismosa que ella así que tenía que evitar rápidamente a esas dos.

- Esto Jorkins... ¡Mira Amos Diggory se esta morreando con Narcissa Black! –mintió James señalando detrás de ella.

- ¡Donde! – dijo Bertha mirando atrás suyo – Eso hay que verlo Rita, ¡Vamos! – dijo esta cogiendo a Rita.

– ¡Esto va a ser el bombazo! – decía Rita emocionadísima – ¡Black con Diggory!

James aprovecho que se iban para huir de allí lo antes posible, además toda la multitud de allí se empezó a alejar para poder ver a la supuesta pareja.

- Muy bueno Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius riéndose – pero yo no me lo trago.

James miro hacia atrás y ahí estaban Sirius, Lupin y Peter los tres riéndose de la mentira de James.

- Era lo primero que se me ocurrió – le contesto James - ¿A que tengo imaginación?

- Demasiada diría yo – le contesto Sirius – mira que ponerle a mi primita con Diggory, no pegan ni con loctite

- Tienes razón – dijo Lupin riéndose – ¿Volvemos al compartimiento?

- Si – contestaron al unísono.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento James les contó lo ocurrido, ya que estos solo se enteraron del chismorreo que esparcieron Jorkins y Skeeter y querían enterarse de lo ocurrido. Después de terminarlo Sirius dijo:

- A Snape hay que darle su merecido.

- Claro que si - contesto James – esto no quedará así.

- ¿Y que pretendéis hacerle? – preguntó Peter.

- Eso lo planearemos el año que viene – decía James - se va a enterar ese "pelo-grasiento".

- Así se habla amigo – decía Sirius que estaba emocionado.

- ¿James sabes que maldición te echó Snape? – le pregunto Lupin.

- No tengo ni idea, pero mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento – decía James – era de Artes Oscuras eso esta clarísimo.

- Será ca... – dijo Sirius pero Lupin le interrumpi

- Sirius no digas esas cosas – le advertía Lupin.

- Pero si es verdad – dijo Sirius.

- Si Evans no hubiera aparecido – decía James – creo que esa maldición me haría algo mucho peor porque cada momento que pasaba era peor todavía.

- Tendremos que averiguar mas sobre esa maldición – dijo Sirius – hay que saber que intenciones llevaba Snape antes que nada.

- Si, eso es lo primero que hay que hacer – dijo James muy decidido – y luego planearemos la venganza.

- Lo que yo no entiendo – dijo Peter – ¿es como Evans te ha podido salvar y ser amable contigo? Ella te odia.

- No digas estupideces Colagusano– dijo Sirius – Evans no le odia a James.

- ¿Cómo que no? – decía Peter que no se lo creía – si no quiere salir con el, y le grita y le...

- Que no quiera salir con el, no significa que le odie – dijo Lupin – además James no le ha echo nada malo a ella como para que le odie. Lo que pasa es que a Evans no le gusta el comportamiento de James, y lo...

- Chulo que soy – siguió James – ya lo se Remus, a veces me haces sentir mal conmigo mismo – dijo mirándole a Lupin - pero es que siempre que la veo me comporto de una manera muy estúpida, no puedo evitarlo y se que esa no es forma para que pueda salir con ella.

- Tampoco te deprimas amigo – dijo Lupin animándole – ya cambiaran las cosas con el tiempo.

- Eso espero – contesto James.

- Bueno iré a hacer la ronda – dijo Lupin – ahora vuelvo

- Hasta ahora – contesto Sirius.

El viaje de regreso a Londres, ya estaba llegando a su fin. El expreso de Hogwarts llego al andén nueve y tres cuartos, muchos alumnos y alumnas iban saliendo del tren con sus baúles y equipajes. Lily, Hestia, Alice y Emmeline estaban intentando sacar el baúl de Lily del tren.

- Pero Lily que has metido aquí – decía Hestia empujando el baúl de Lily – ¿un cadáver? Esto no hay quien lo saque del tren.

- No exageres – decía Lily sacando la varita – tampoco pesa tanto ¡_Wingardium Leviosa! _

Con el hechizo Lily pudo sacar el baúl del tren y lo dejo en el suelo.

- Veis – decía Lily – ya lo he sacado del tren.

Después todas se abrazaron para despedirse ya que no se volverían a ver hasta el 1 de septiembre

- Hasta el año que viene – decía Emmeline – que lo paséis bien

- Si y tu también – decía Alice a Emmeline – ya nos contaras que tal te va en Francia

- Escribidme ¿eh? – decía Lily mientras abrazaba a sus amigas - no os olvidéis

- Claro que no – decía Alice – venga hasta el año que viene

- Que os vaya bien – decía Hestia abrazándose a las demás – os echare mucho de menos.

Cerca de las chicas se encontraban los cuatro Merodeadores viendo como se despedían las chicas.

- Mira que son cursis – decía Sirius – solo les falta echarse a llorar.

- No te pases Sirius – decía Lupin – tendrías que verte a ti despedirte

- ¿A mi? – decía Sirius pensando - ¿sabes a que se refiere, James?

Pero James no le hacia caso de lo que decía Sirius ya que estaba muy ocupado viendo a cierta pelirroja como se despedía de sus amigas. Sirius se dio cuenta de donde miraba y le grito al oído

-¡¡James!!

James se pillo un susto que salto de la impresión, luego le miro a Sirius y le dijo bastante indignado:

- ¡Que pasa!

- Pasa que estas embobado mirando a Evans – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Yo embobado? – dijo James – no digas tonterías.

- Bueno querido amigo – dijo Sirius poniéndose triste y casi a punto de llorar- te echare muchísimo de menos

Y después se abrazo a James y este le devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron un buen rato abrazados.

- Mírale Peter – decía Lupin muy divertido mirándoles como se estaban abrazando Sirius y James– y luego dice que las chicas son cursis.

- Es verdad – contesto Peter divertido.

- ¿De que os estáis riendo? – preguntó Sirius cuando terminó de abrazarse a James.

- De cómo os abrazáis – contestó Peter riéndose.

- Te parece divertido ¿eh?– dijo Sirius dándole una golpe en la cabeza a Peter – no entiendes que no le voy a ver durante el verano a James, no comprendes el tiempo que voy a estar sin verle.

- Yo te comprendo – dijo James poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sirius- será un verano muy aburrido si no estamos juntos, espero que vengas pronto a mi casa Sirius.

- Claro que si – decía Sirius muy animado - será un gran honor ir a tu casa.

Después Sirius se abrazo a Lupin diciéndole

- Que te vaya muy bien en Francia querido amigo y haber si ligas mucho.

- Que te vaya bien a ti también – decía Lupin devolviéndole el abrazo – y te he dicho que no voy a ligar.

- Pues entones buscame a mi una chica guapa – decía Sirius.

- Tu siempre igual – decía Lupin levantando los hombros.

Mientras tanto James se despedía de Peter con un abraz

- Que te vaya bien las vacaciones en el lugar "no se sabe" – le dijo James ya que no se sabía a donde iría Peter de vacaciones ni, el mismo Peter sabía.

- Eso espero – le dijo Peter – y a ti también.

Los Merodeadores terminaron de despedirse entre abrazo y abrazo, y fueron en camino hacia la barrera del anden, para salir al King Cross muggle donde les esperarían los familiares. Delante de los Merodeadores iban Lily y sus amigas, por costumbre James "_tengo que decirle algo, tengo que decirle que me esta volviendo loco" _se alboroto el cabello con su mano y grito

- ¡Hey Evans!

Lily se volvió para encontrarse con la cara de James Potter y sus amigos "_que querrá ahora este pesado"_, sus amigas también se volvieron para mirar y Hestia le susurro a Lily

- Potter vuelve al contra ataque.

- Que pases un buen verano, Evans – le dijo James alborotándose el pelo aun más.

- Tu también, Potter – le contestó Lily - Adiós

- Espera – dijo James.

Pero Lily no quería esperar "_mejor no hacerle caso que me dirá una de sus magnificas chorradas" _y cruzo la barrera lo antes posible pero James también cruzó la barrera detrás de ella.

En el otro lado de la barrera quedaron los demás, mirando como James salía detrás de Lily siguiéndola, entonces Hestia dijo:

- Ese Potter siempre esta igual

- Mira Jones – dijo Sirius indignado dirigiéndose a Hestia – cuidado con lo que dices de James

- No quería ofenderle al gran Sirius Black – dijo Hestia con ironía – pero déjame decirte que de esa manera no conseguirá nada tu querido amigo Potter.

- ¿Ah si? Y quien te crees que eres para hablarme así – decía Sirius que estaba indignado.

- Mira Black – decía Hestia – ¿no te has dado cuenta que tu amigo no lleva una táctica muy buena intentado ligar a Lily? ¿O me lo vas a negar?

- No te lo voy a negar – dijo Sirius – en cierto modo tienes razón Jones, se que esa no es manera para conquistar a Lily Evans que da la casualidad que es una chica difícil.

- No se trata de que sea una chica fácil o difícil – le contestaba Hestia tranquilamente – lo que pasa es que Lily no es de esas chicas que caen rendidos a los pies de chicos como tu o Potter, Lily no esta entre esas, ella tiene personalidad, carácter y inteligencia.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso, Jones? – decía Sirius bastante indignado - quieres decir que con las chicas que he salido son todas unas chicas fáciles.

- Pues podría decirse que si – decía Hestia afirmándolo- ¿O me vas a decir que no? Si todas las chicas que has conquistado, todas han caído a tus pies con cuatro piropos que les echas.

- Eso es porque tengo un encanto irresistible – dijo Sirius orgulloso y moviendo su pelo con una elegancia y naturalidad que consiguió que unas chicas de cerca le miraran embobadas– y porque soy muy guapo, ni siquiera tú podrías negarte a mis encantos.

- Que seas guapo – dijo Hestia que incluso a ella le parecía un chico atractivo – no quiere decir absolutamente nada, y da la casualidad de que yo no caería a tus pies.

- Tú te lo pierdes – dijo Sirius.

- Pues me lo pierdo – dijo Hestia.

- ¿Por cierto – dijo Emmeline interrumpiéndoles- será mejor que pasemos la barrera ¿no?

- Es cierto – contesto Hestia

En el otro lado de la barrera, Lily acababa de cruzar la barrera intentado escapar en vano de Potter.

- Espera – decía Potter

Lily se volvió y le dijo

- Ahora que quieres Potter – decía Lily ya cansada de que James le siga

- Esto Lily... yo quería decirte... que me gustas mu...– empezó diciendo James bastante nervioso y incomodo pero alguien lo interrumpi

- Siento molestarte, Lily – decía una señora de pelo rojo igual que Lily y unos ojos marrones – pero tenemos un poco de prisa.

Lily se volvió y se encontró con su madre.

- ¡Mama! – dijo Lily emocionada al ver a su madre y le abrazo.

- Siento haberos interrumpido – dijo la madre Lily - ¿Quién es este chico, Lily? – pregunto la madre de Lily con curiosidad.

- James Potter – contesto James y le dio un beso en la mano a la madre de Lily – encantada de conocerla señora Evans.

- Oh vas a hacer que me sonroje – dijo la señora Evans – que chico mas educado, por cierto puedes llamarme Rose.

- Esto Lily tenemos prisa- decía la señora Evans – es que tu hermana Petunia acaba de quedar con su novio y va a llegar tarde, tu padre y ella están esperando en el coche.

- Estupendo – dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

- Hasta otra James - dijo la señora Evans.

- Hasta otra Rose – dijo James sonriendo – y hasta septiembre Lily.

- Hasta septiembre – le dijo Lily y después de pensarlo unos segundos añadió – James

- Ese James es un chico muy simpático y educado – decía la madre de Lily mientras se iban – además parece que te tiene mucho aprecio.

- Si – dijo Lily pensativa "_me ha dicho que le gusto, pero..."_.

James "_me ha llamado por mi nombre" _dio un salto de la emoción al escuchar decir su nombre por aquella pelirroja y se quedo mirando como Lily y su madre se alejaban, se sentía muy contento que Lily le haya llamado por su nombre eso sin lugar a dudas tenia que ser algo muy bueno. Además a la señora Evans le parecía un chico simpático y educado eso también era pero que muy bueno.

Después vio como sus amigos estaban traspasando la barrera, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue hacia allí, también vio que estaban las amigas de Lily: Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance y Alice Derwent.

- ¡Sirius! A que no sabes lo que me ha pasado – decía James con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues ni idea – decía Sirius que estaba un poco cabreado por la discusión con Hestia hace poco – déjame adivinarlo ¿te ha pasado algo con Evans?

- Exacto – decía James – ¡Me ha llamado James!

- En serio – decía Sirius que no se lo podía creer y muy contento por su amigo – cuanto me alegro amigo.

- ¡Me ha llamado James! – seguía diciendo James como loco – ¡Lily me ha llamado James!

Con toda la alegría que tenía James agarró a Sirius de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas con el mientras decía como loco:

- ¡Lily me ha llamado James!

Después se paro y dijo:

- Y además a su madre Rose le parezco un chico educado y simpático sabes – después volvió a empezar a dar vueltas con Sirius diciendo - ¡Le caigo bien a la madre de Lily! ¡Le caigo bien a la madre de Lily!

Con tanto alboroto, la gente que se encontraba allí les empezó a mirar y llamaban mucho la atención mientras James estaba bailando y gritando todo eufórico

- Para ya – dijo Sirius que se estaba mareando con tanta vuelta – me alegro muchísimo.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – decía James eufórico – venga os invito a unas cervezas de mantequilla – y mirando a las amigas de Lily dijo – vosotras también estáis invitadas.

- Gracias por la invitación – dijo Hestia – pero aquí no creo que puedas conseguir cervezas de mantequilla.

- Es verdad – dijo James dándose cuenta de ese detalle - bueno entonces ya os invitare en otra ocasión.

- Tampoco es necesario – dijo Emmeline.

- Claro que es necesario – dijo James zanjando la discusión

- Bien de acuerdo – dijo Alice – bueno yo me marcho que mis padres están allí.

- Y los míos están en el otro lado – dijo Emmeline – bueno hasta otra

Después de que Alice y Emmeline se fueran con sus respectivas familias, también se marcharon Lupin, Peter y James que encontraron a sus padres. Así que quedaron Hestia y Sirius los dos solos. Estuvieron un rato los dos cuando...

- Vaya vaya si esta aquí mi hermano con una sangre sucia – dijo una voz con desprecio –ya veras cuando se entere de esto mama

Sirius reconoció esa voz, era de su hermano pequeño Regulus, un chico de tercer curso de Slytherin. Los padres de Sirius siempre le comparaban con el, ya que era un honor para la familia, además Regulus frecuentaba unas compañías no muy buenas con los peores Slytherins de su edad.

Hestia iba a replicarle algo al hermano de Sirius cuando de repente

- ¡Cállate pedazo imbécil!– dijo Sirius cabreado - si no quieres vertelas con esto – le dijo enseñando el puño.

- Tranquilo – dijo Regulus un poco acobardado – yo solo quería decirte que nuestros padres están esperando fuera, pero si quieres te dejo a solas con esta sangre sucia.

A Hestia eso lo cabreo bastante "_se va a enterar este" _y le dijo a Regulus:

- Mira – decía Hestia tranquilamente – si me vuelves a llamarme así te aseguro que te estampo en la cara mi baúl – le dijo Hestia fulminándole con la mirada - ¿lo has entendido?

Por la cara que puso Regulus parecía que si lo comprendió, se acobardo y sin pensárselo dos veces salio de allí disparado.

- Creo que ya te ha comprendido el cobarde de mi hermano – le dijo Sirius a Hestia – ¿sabes Jones me sorprendes?

Hestia se le quedo mirando perpleja a Sirius

- Eso si que es nuevo – decía Hestia con ironía – sorprenderle a Sirius Black, déjame dudarlo.

- No te hagas la graciosilla – le contesto Sirius serio – en serio me sorprendes.

- Es que no me gusta que se refieran a mí de esa manera tan...

- Cruel – siguió Sirius.

- Eso es, no me gusta nada – dijo Hestia – sabia que te llevabas mal con tu hermano pero no hasta ese punto.

- Pues ya ves como están las cosas – le dijo Sirius apenado – Bueno hasta septiembre.

- Si hasta la próxima – le dijo Hestia.

Y Sirius se alejo de allí, mientras Hestia _"tu si que me sorprendes" _se quedaba mirándole como se alejaba Sirius.

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me habéis mandado, me han hecho mucha ilusión que os haya gustado el fic aquí os contesto a los reviews.

**Arden-Hill:** me alegra que te haya gustado y por cierto yo también babeo por esos dos wapotes Sirius y James, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, un beso

**Sandra: **espero que también te guste este capitulo, un beso

**Karen: **me anima mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado, un beso

**Laurana-Malfoy-rin: **me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y a lo que has dicho pues Peter de pobre no tiene nada, tienes toda la razón. No sabes cuanto odio a esa rata asquerosa, pero me pareció un poco pobre el chico, solo un poquito ¿eh? Jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Por cierto por tu nick quizás te llamas Laura, ya que yo me llamo Laura solo lo decía por eso quizás tengamos el mismo nombre.

Además me he leído tu fic "A los 17" y me ha gustado mucho te deje un review espero que continúes pronto que lo dejase en un momento muy interesante.

Thanks por ponerme en tus alertas.

Un besote

**Loupy: **aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste. Un abrazo por cierto gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos. Un abrazo

**Ginny-Shelena: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, además la escena esa es la mas romántica del todo el capitulo y me emocione mucho yo misma cuando lo escribí, no sabes cuanto me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena.

Por cierto tu historia "cuando reconoceras que te mueres por mi " esta realmente bien, el personaje de Cloe me cae genial continúalo pronto. Un besote

**Potterbefevans90: **Ya has visto que Lily le salva a James, eso significa que tan mal no le cae ¿no?, ademas se preocupa por el y todo. Haber si te gusta este capitulo, un besote

Bueno aquí os dejo hasta el próximo capitulo, dejarme review para saber que les pareció este capitulo.

Un besazo a todos los que leen mi fic

Hermionetxu


	3. La escapada y vuelta a Hogwarts

Aquí tienen el tercer capitulo, espero que les gusto mucho, dedicado a todas las personas que me mandan review Loupy, Laurana-Malfoy-rin, Potterbefevans90, Sandra, Pupi-chan, Silmarwen174 y en especial a Ginny Shelena que me dio ideas que me inspiraron mucho.

**Capitulo 3 – La Escapada y vuelta a Hogwarts**

Era una noche de verano, era una de esas noches tranquilas, el silencio solamente era interrumpido por la lluvia que caía y caía cuando se escuchó:

- ¡JAMES! – gritaba una mujer - ¡ven aquí inmediatamente!

James escucho el grito de su madre, que provenía del cuarto de James, este que se encontraba en el salón subió lo mas rápido posible a su cuarto para encontrarse con su madre.

- Que pasa mama – decía James con cara de bueno – yo no he hecho nada.

Su madre le enseño un tarro de cristal donde se distinguía claramente un tipo de insecto un tanto extraño tenia la extraña forma de una cebolla y giraba en a una velocidad rapidísima, y tenia un color azul zafiro. James miro el insecto y en su cara se podía distinguir un poco de nerviosismo.

- Ah eso – dijo James cruzando los dejos en sus bolsillos – tenemos que estudiar los Billywing-s en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque lo encogiste? – decía su madre – que yo sepa este insecto mide un metro y pico.

- Es que si no era muy grande el Billywing – decía James – y ocupaba mucho espacio.

- No me mientas James – decía su madre que ya conocía los trucos de su hijo – se que has cogido este insecto y lo has escondido para utilizar para tus propios fines.

- Como crees eso mama – decía James indignado – yo no haría eso.

- Te conozco mas de lo que crees – decía su madre - ya te puedes olvidar de este bichejo.

Y acto seguido su madre salió de su habitación con el tarro que contenía el Billywing. James la siguió suplicándole que le devolviese el insecto:

- Mama, por favor devuélveme el insecto – decía James con los ojos suplicantes.

- No volverás a ver este bicho – le decía su madre

- Mama, venga devuélvemelo – seguía diciendo James a su madre.

- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo tajante su madre – ¡y te vas a la cama inmediatamente!

James se dio por vencido, además sabía que cuando su madre decía que no ya no se podía hacer nada, fue tranquilamente camino a su cuarto cuando se escucho el timbre. ¿Quien llamaría a estas horas de la noche? se preguntaba James acercándose a la puerta y abriéndolo.

Lo que vio le dejo totalmente impresionado, allí frente a la puerta se encontraba Sirius, la expresión de la cara de Sirius era de una tristeza enorme, y se encontraba empapado hasta los huesos a causa de la lluvia que caía. Se podía ver que llevaba un montón cosas con el, tres baúles y una escoba que la tenia en la mano.

- Me he escapado de casa – dijo Sirius a James.

- Pues te quedas aquí – dijo James y luego le dio un abrazo – Estas realmente empapado amigo.

- En serio no me lo digas – dijo irónicamente Sirius.

James le ayudo a Sirius a meter las sus cosas en su casa

- ¡Mama! Acaba de venir Sirius – grito James.

En un instante allí apareció la madre de James:

- Pobre chico – decía su madre abrazándole a Sirius – ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius? – le pregunto temiéndose lo peor.

- Me he escapado de casa Eleanor – dijo Sirius un tanto apenado– no aguantaba mas estar con mis padres.

- Tú no te preocupes – le dijo Eleanor – que te quedas con nosotros y ahora será mejor que te cambies de ropa que te pillaras un resfriado.

- Gracias - le dijo Sirius mas animado.

Eleanor que así se llamaba la señora Potter se alejo de allí y fue hacia el salón, mientras tanto Sirius y James cogieron los baúles y los subieron a la habitación de los invitados. Sirius y James estaban hablando mientras Sirius se estaba cambiando de ropa.

- Odio a mis padres – decía Sirius – no he podido aguantar mas.

- ¿Qué te han dicho esta vez? – preguntó James.

- Lo de siempre, primero me han comparado con el estúpido de mi hermano, ya sabes diciéndome que el si que es digno de ser un Black, después siguió que no frecuento buenas compañías, y terminaron diciéndome que se avergüenzan de tenerme. Así que ya no pude más y me largue de allí.

- Mira que son estúpidos – dijo James – no se merecen nada por parte de ti.

- A lo que a mi me respecta ellos ya no son mi familia – dijo Sirius en tono grave.

- Pues ellos se lo pierden – dijo James – tu te quedas aquí y ya veras lo bien que lo pasaremos.

- Eso suena pero que muy bien – decía Sirius con una sonrisa - ¿Y por cierto me dijiste en tu ultima lechuza que conseguiste un Billywing? Déjame verlo

- Ya no lo tengo – dijo James – acaba de pillarme mi madre y no me lo va a devolver.

- Vaya que pena – dijo Sirius.

- Pero ella no sabe que tengo el veneno del Billywing – dijo James – he conseguido sacarle al bicho y tengo una cantidad considerable.

- En serio – decía Sirius que se empezó a emocionar.

- Yo creo que hay suficiente para el próximo curso – decía James brillándole los ojos – ya veras lo que nos divertiremos.

- Estupendo – decía Sirius.

- Estuve pensando y tendríamos que crear una especie de dardo y dentro con unas cuantas gotas de veneno servirá, y cuando el dardo se haya utilizado tendría que desaparecer – decía James.

- Una idea genial – le contestó Sirius – pero primero debemos de probar en nosotros mismos si funciona ¿no? Además a mi me encantaría probarlo.

- Es una pasada – decía James – yo me he dejado que me pique el Billywing y durante media hora mas o menos te levitas hasta el techo y sientes unos mareos.

- Tengo unas ganas de probarlo – decía Sirius divertido – no tendrá efectos secundarios ¿no?

- No lo creo – decía James – en mi caso no aunque quizás puede que del mareo vomites.

- Habrá que empezar cuanto antes con esta genial idea ¿no Cornamenta? – decía Sirius.

- Si – decía James – hay que tenerlo preparado para principio de curso.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo es que Evans te ha llamado por tu nombre, que le dijiste?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa

James le contó lo ocurrido en el andén con Lily y su madre, cuando termino de relatarle la historia a su amigo este le dijo:

- Estupendo, aunque es una pena que te haya interrumpido cuando te estabas declarando.

- No importa mucho, ya se lo diré en otra ocasión – decía James – además de ahora en adelante me llamara James ¿no crees?

- Si es posible que te llame James – decía Sirius pensándoselo bien – ahora que lo recuerdo Hestia me dijo que de esa manera no conseguirás nada con Evans.

- ¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre eh, Canuto? – dijo maliciosamente James – dime ¿te gusta?

- No digas chorradas, claro que no me gusta – dijo Sirius rápidamente – esa chica si que tiene carácter.

- Así que te gusta – seguía insistiendo James – a mi no me engañas.

- ¡Que no! – contestó Sirius empezándose a cabrear – a ti si que te gusta Evans

- Pues claro que me gusta, Lily – decía James afirmándolo una cosa bastante obvia – esa chica me esta volviendo loco

- Eso ya se nota amigo – le dijo Sirius – espero que el siguiente curso tengas mas suerte con ella

- Eso espero – decía James esperanzado - el siguiente curso las cosas irán mejor.

El verano ya llegaba a su fin, el tiempo pasaba volando mientras uno se lo pasaba bien. James y Sirius se lo pasaron realmente bien preparando su genial idea y probándolo. Además Sirius ya era como de la familia de los Potter, que estos acogieron al chico en su casa, y fue tratado como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero todo lo bueno llegaba a su fin, volvía a ser uno de septiembre, día en el cual tenia que volver al Colegio Hogwarts. Sirius y James se estaban despidiendo de su familia.

- Quiero que os portéis bien en Hogwarts – les decía Eleanor – no quiero enterarme que volvéis a hacer de las vuestras ¿queda entendido?

- Tranquila mama – decía James – nos portaremos bien.

- Vosotros portándoos bien – decía un hombre alto, y tenia el pelo negro bastante alborotado con una sonrisa – sois los alumnos mas alborotadores que Hogwarts ha tenido, ni yo os hubiera ganado

Sirius y James sonrieron mirando a aquel hombre, el era Eduard Potter el padre de James.

- Eduard, no les digas esas cosas – le decía Eleanor a su marido – que luego hacen mas de las suyas.

- Vale, portaos bien de acuerdo – decía Eduard para que su mujer se quedase mas contenta aunque este les guiño un ojo a James y Sirius.

- Bueno se que es pronto pero tenemos prisa – decía Eleanor abrazándoles – bueno que os vaya bien

- Que os vaya bien – dijo Eduard.

Después de despedirse Eleanor y Eduard Potter se marcharon de allí ya que tenían cosas que atender. Sirius y James cogieron sus carritos y se dispusieron a ir a cruzar la barrera cuando James escucho:

- James Potter ¿verdad? – le decía una voz que se le hacia conocida.

James se volvió para allí poder ver a Lily, su madre Rose, su padre y su hermana Petunia, al verles a James se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

- Encantada de volver a verla Rose – dijo James educadamente – este es mi amigo Sirius Black – le dijo James ya que la mujer le miraba a Sirius.

- Encantado – dijo Sirius educadamente también.

- Encantada de conocerle Sirius – le dijo Rose y señalando a el hombre que se encontraba allí dijo – este es mi marido John y ella es Petunia nuestra hija mayor.

Cuando James pudo ver los ojos de John se dio cuenta que era igualitos que los de Lily, tenia los mismo ojos verdes penetrantes aunque John no era pelirrojo sino tenia el pelo castaño igual al que tenia Petunia.

- Encantado – les dijo John a Sirius y James.

- Encantado – contestaron Sirius y James.

Lily sin embargo miraba a Sirius y a James un poco incomoda ya que no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, esas situaciones era un tanto incomodas para ella, ya que no es que se llevara mal con ellos pero tampoco es que se llevara bien con ellos como para que sean presentados a sus padres, y sus padres creían que esos chicos eran sus amigos. Era todo tan extraño, luego miro a Petunia que miraba con su mirada de desprecio y estaba segura que si hablase soltaría una de sus estupideces sin embargo Petunia todavía seguía callada, Rose percatándose de eso le dio un empujón a Petunia para que sea educada

- Encantada de conocer al famoso James Potter – dijo en tono despectivo Petunia – y a Sirius Black – y murmuro para si – bichos raros

Sin embargo la palabra "bichos raros" se pudo escuchar perfectamente, Rose le dio un codazo por la grosería que había dicho.

- ¿Cómo nos has llamado? – dijo James fulminándole con la mirada a Petunia.

- Bichos raros – dijo Petunia sin dudarlo – sois unos anormales igual que ella- dijo señalándole a Lily.

- ¡Petunia! – le grito su madre.

- ! Cómo te atreves¡¡Como puedes decir eso! – replicó James fuera de si– yo que tu me andaría con cuidado.

- Me estas amenazando – decía Petunia acobardándose.

- ¿Tu que crees? – decía James serio – por cierto te quedaría bien una cara de jirafa que hiciera juego con tu cuello, una combinación perfecta. Soy muy bueno en Transformaciones así que...

Petunia al escuchar eso, puso una cara de horror y se llevo las manos a la cara temiendo que ya le hubiera transformado su cara, entonces Lily se empezó a reir a carcajadas, lo que les sorprendió a James y a Sirius después ellos también se empezaron a reír. A Petunia todo aquello no le hizo gracia y se escapo. Después Lily dijo:

- Bueno mama, papa nos vamos – dijo Lily mientras se estaba riendo.

- Pasáoslo bien – dijeron los padres de Lily al unísono.

Después Lily dirigiéndose a James y Sirius les dijo:

- ¿Cruzamos?

Y los tres chicos desaparecieron tras la barrera, al cruzar dicha barrera se encontraron ante ellos el expreso de Hogwarts, mientras tanto ellos estaban hablando:

- No tenia ni idea que tu hermana fuera tan...- empezó diciendo James.

- Estúpida – siguió Lily – siempre es así, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, tengo que agradecerte – le decía Lily dirigiéndose a James.

- A mi ¿por? – decía James incrédulo.

- Es muy reconfortante meterle miedo a mi hermana, haber si así aprende – le dijo Lily – estuvo realmente bueno lo de la cara de jirafa – decía Lily riéndose.

- Si estuvo bien – decía Sirius – aunque yo a esa le daba un puñetazo que espabilaba.

- Ahora que lo dices – decía Lily – en tercero Hestia le pego un puñetazo a mi hermana.

- ¿En serio? – dijeron sorprendidos James y Sirius.

- Fue una situación parecida, pero Hestia se cabreo y le arreo el puñetazo – decía Lily divertida.

- No me extraña – dijo Sirius percatándose – incluso quiso estamparle el baúl al estúpido de mi hermano.

- Mirad si allí esta Hestia – dijo Lily al ver a su amiga - ¡Hestia!

Hestia miro alrededor y se encontró con Lily, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que ella se encontraba con Sirius y James, se acerco a ellos y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su amiga:

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lily – le decía a Lily mientras la abrazaba cuando termino de abrazarse se dirigió a los dos chicos que estaban allí - ¿Qué tal?

- Por cierto no me vas a dar a mi también un abrazo Hestia – decía Sirius con una sonrisa – venga que lo estas deseando.

- Aplástate – dijo Hestia "_será chulo" _y dirigiéndose a Lily_ – _mejor si encontramos compartimiento ¿no?

- Si vamos – decía Lily adentrándose en el tren y mirando– ¿sabes? acabas de perderte la última de mi hermana.

- En serio – decía Hestia – cuenta, cuenta que ha hecho esta vez.

Lily le contó a Hestia lo ocurrido con su hermana, hace un momento y la amenaza que le echo James, Hestia se echo a reír a carcajadas.

- Que bueno – decía Hestia a carcajadas – una cara de jirafa, pero yo personalmente a esa le pegaba otro puñetazo.

- Que extraño ¿no? dijo James con ironía – Sirius pretendía hacer lo mismo que tu.

Sirius le fulmino con la mirada a James, Lily sin embargo echo una sonrisa. Hestia sin embargo no pillo la ironía de la frase y contesto de lo más normal:

- ¿Extraño? – dijo Hestia – que pretenda hacer lo mismo que yo es lo mas lógico ya que es la única manera de que entienda Petunia.

- Eso mismo pienso yo – decía Sirius dándole la razón y mirando hacia un compartimiento añadió – mirad uno libre.

- ¡Ya era hora! – dijo Lily metiéndose dentro - estaba cansada de arrastrar el baúl.

- No me extraña – decía Hestia metiéndose dentro también – este año cuanto pesa tu baúl ¿una tonelada?

- No te pases Hestia – decía Lily- no es para tanto.

- ¿Donde estarán Remus y Peter? – pregunto James a Sirius mientras se sentaba en el compartimiento al lado de la ventana.

- Pues no se – decía Sirius mientras se sentaba alado de James – quizás estén en otro compartimiento o aun no han llegado.

- Haber si vienen pronto Alice y Emmeline – dijo Lily acercándose a la ventana y mirando si veía a sus amigas al no verlas se sentó.

- Pues si, haber que nos cuentan – decía Hestia que se sentó al lado de Lily – por cierto que tal va la liga de quidditch – pregunto Hestia que no se había enterado de nada de lo que paso en quidditch y ella era una gran forofa del quidditch.

- Genial – decía James emocionado ya que este le encantaba hablar de quidditch – el último partido fue espectacular, Los Tornados contra Los Chuddley Cannons fue una pasada de partido.

- En serio que paso, ganaron los Chuddley ¿verdad? – decía Hestia – ese equipo es el mejor

- Yo también lo creo – decía Sirius – pero no lo ganaron aunque por poco.

- Los Chuddley estaban ganando con mucha ventaja, estaban fabulosos, los Chuddley tenia una gran ventaja, pues cuando llevaban una ventaja de 160, los buscadores empezaron a perseguir la snitch y la buscadora de los Tornados cogió la snitch de una forma espectacular – decía James

- Entonces ganaron los Chuddley ¿no? – decía Hestia emocionadísima - aunque los Tornados hayan cogido la snitch ¿no?

- Eso pensamos todos – siguió Sirius – pero un segundo antes de que cogiera la snitch los Tornados marcaron un gol, por lo que los Tornados ganaron ese partido, fue un empate pero en caso de empate gana el que coge la snitch.

En ese preciso instante que estaban hablando animadamente de quidditch aparecieron en la puerta Alice y Emmeline, saludaron y se metieron al compartimiento. Entonces Alice que había escuchado parte de la conversación empezó a comentar el partido:

- Han ganado por un gol, es tan injusto – decía Alice – pero los Chuddley jugaron muchísimo mejor, sus cazadores marcaban goles con una rapidez, era una pasada. Y que bueno era el guardián paro un montón de goles.

En ese momento el expreso de Hogwarts salio del andén nueve y tres cuartos camino a Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Hestia y Alice siguieron hablando de quidditch animadamente mientras Lily y Emmeline que no eran tan fanáticas del quidditch hablaban entre ellas, Lily se cambio de sitio y le dejo a Alice al lado de la ventana para así ella pudiera hablar con Emmeline:

- ¿A que no sabes con quien me he encontrado en Francia? – preguntó Emmeline.

- Pues ni idea – contestaba Lily – déjame adivinarlo ¿Orlando Bloom?

- Que va, para nada – decía Emmeline – me encontré con Remus.

- En serio – decía Lily - ¿Cómo?

- Pues fui a una cena familiar – decía Lily – y el se encontraba allí.

- ¿Sois familiares? – dijo Lily.

- Que va, para nada – decía Emmeline descartando esa opción – fue a visitar a su tía, que ella se fue a trabajar allí y pues como trabaja en el mismo departamento que mis padres pues fueron invitados.

- ¿Qué bien no? – decía Lily – paso algo con el – añadió Lily picara

- Nada de lo que estas pensando – dijo Emmeline – es un chico muy amable y simpático.

- Ya ya- dijo Lily maliciosamente.

- Te he dicho que no – dijo Emmeline y añadió – y que pasa con Potter.

Lily echo una mirada rápida a James, que seguía en su mundo hablando de quidditch.

- Tranquila – decía Emmeline – que esos cuatro no se enteran de nada.

- Pues no lo se – decía Lily bajando la voz – al final del quinto curso en el anden me dijo que le gustaba, pero no como lo hacia siempre sino que estaba mas nervioso.

- En serio – decía Emmeline – y que le dijiste.

- Pues mi madre apareció y le interrumpió, después mi madre conoció a James y al despedirnos pues le llame por su nombre.

- Eso ya me lo se – decía con una sonrisa Emmeline – tendrías que ver como se puso diciendo como loco "Lily me ha llamado James" y "le caigo bien a la madre de Lily", se puso muy eufórico y nos invito a unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- En serio – decía Lily incrédula

- Tenías que verle, es un chico muy divertido – dijo Emmeline divertida – y ¿Cómo es que estáis en el mismo compartimiento que ellos?

- Bueno pues en el anden volvió a encontrarse con mis padres, y incluso Sirius fue presentado sin embargo mi hermana Petunia dijo lo de siempre ya sabes.

- No me digas – dijo Emmeline – a que James le pego un puñetazo a Petunia estilo Hestia

- No que va – dijo Lily – le amenazo diciendo que le pondría una cara de jirafa, fue realmente divertido y mi hermana pensó que tenia ahí mismo la cara de jirafa

- En serio – decía Emmeline riéndose– ya me gustaría haberle visto así a tu hermana.

- Y luego se escapo – decía Lily también riéndose – seguro que ahora tendrá miedo de que le aparezca una cara de jirafa.

- Se mirara en el espejo con un miedo – decía Emmeline riéndose también – lo tiene bien merecido.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Lily y Emmeline comentaron que tal les fue durante las vacaciones mientras que Sirius, James, Hestia y Alice seguían hablando animadamente de quidditch, cuando transcurrió un tiempo del viaje apareció Lupin en compartimiento, saludo a los demás, los que hablaban de quidditch simplemente le dieron un saludo y siguieron hablando de lo suyo, Lupin se sentó y dirigiéndose a Lily le dijo:

- Lily teníamos reunión te prefectos.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Lily sorprendida – se me olvido lo siento Lupin, han dicho algo importante.

- Lo de siempre – dijo Lupin un tanto aburrido – por cierto tu te encargas este año de mostrarles a los de primero la Sala Común.

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily sin ganas – si no hay mas remedio.

- Cual es la contraseña este año – pregunto Emmeline.

- Rana de chocolate – dijo Lupin alegre.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – decía Lily – que tiene de especial esa contraseña.

- Nada – le contesto Emmeline – pero le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el chocolate.

- En serio – dijo Lily - ¿y tu como lo sabes?

- Pues en la cena, se comió el solito todo lo que contenía chocolate – dijo Emmeline divertida.

- Tampoco exageres – dijo Lupin

Al final llegaron al destino que era Hogsmeade, cogieron los carruajes que les llevaran a la escuela y al fin llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron esperando la selección. Cuando estaban esperando allí apareció Peter que resulto que no encontró a sus amigos en el tren, y se sentó junto a ellos en el comedor. Comenzó la selección y los alumnos de primer curso estaban siendo seleccionados para cada casa por el Sombrero Seleccionador mientras tanto Sirius y James se murmuraba entre ellos:

- Venga Cornamenta – decía Sirius bajito – creo que este es el momento te utilizar los "_dardos flipantes"._

_- _Si – decía James también en un tono bajo – cuando Dumbledore se levante a echar el discurso ¿vale?

- De acuerdo

Lily y Hestia que se encontraban en frente a ellos en la mesa, vieron que se estaban murmurando, Hestia le murmuro a Lily:

- Vete a saber lo que traman esos dos.

Lily le asintió a Hestia para darle la razon, en ese momento terminó la selección y Dumbledore se levanto para empezar su discurso, pero en ese mismo instante en la mesa de Slytherin Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Crabbe, Goyle, y Regulus empezaron a levitarse hacia el techo el profesor Dumbledore no comprendia nada. Los Slytherin tenian una cara de miedo y empezaban gritando como locos:

- Que yo tengo vertigo – dijo Lucius cagado miedo y los ojos saliendose de las orbitas – ¡Bajadme de aquí! ¡Me estoy mareando!

Dumbledore viendo el espectáculo empezó a decir:

- No se preocupen, no es permanente en cualquier momento se acabara el efecto –decía Dumbledore intentando calmarles a los Slytherins que se encontraban flotando– después dirigiéndose a todo el colegio dijo – Otro curso que empieza, déjame recordarles a los nuevos y a los no tan nuevos que esta terminantemente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido, también les informo que las pruebas para plazas de libres de quidditch será anunciado en el tablón de anuncio de cada casa y sin mas preámbulos empecemos a comer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los platos se llenaron de comida, todos los estudiantes empezaron a comer sin preocuparse siquiera de los gritos que echaban los Slytherins, en todas las casas el tema de conversación era los Slytherins voladores, en la mesa de los Gryffindor Sirius y James se estaban partiéndose de risa al verles a los Slytherins que estaban flotando:

- Mírale a Lucius – decía Sirius – esta cagado.

- Es cierto – decía James – y mira a Snape que cara tiene.

- ¿Habéis sido vosotros verdad? – dijo Lily mirándoles aunque se estaba riendo de los Slytherins

- Nosotros no hicimos nada – decía James

- En serio – decía Lily – entonces que estabais murmurando en la selección ¿eh?

- Cosas nuestras – dijo Sirius.

- Venga ya, estoy segura que habéis sido vosotros – dijo Hestia mientras ella también se reía como estaban los Slytherins.

Entonces parecía que los Slytherins empezaban a bajar poco a poco del techo, y poco a poco llegaron a tocar tierra, Snape al llegar al suelo y estabilizarse empezó a vomitar, y al pasar eso acto seguido también lo hizo Lucius. Ante esto en la mesa de Gryffindor las risas y carcajadas eran enormes. Después poco a poco el Gran Comedor volvía a la normalidad aunque en todas las casas comentaban lo ocurrido hace un momento. Los merodeadores y las chicas se estaban riendo cuando apareció la profesora McGonagall allí:

- Potter usted mañana limpiara la biblioteca a las 6 y usted Black limpiara la sala de trofeos a la misma hora de acuerdo.

- ¡Como! – exclamaron los dos a la vez – nosotros no hicimos nada profesora.

- Me refiero al castigo que tienen que cumplir por lo ocurrido el año pasado, espero que no tengan nada que ver con lo ocurrido hace un momento

- Claro que no – dijo Sirius – por cierto profesora ¿porque tenemos que hacer el castigo separados?

- Porque lo digo yo Black – dijo la profesora y se alejo de allí.

Cuando la profesora se marcho Lily recordó que tenía que encargarse de los de primer año así que se marcho llevándose con ella a los de primer año. Cuando dejo termino de enseñarles la sala común, se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego para que descansase, después de un rato allí aparecieron sus amigas hablando animadamente con los merodeadores, vieron a Lily y se acercaron a ella:

- ¿Sabes Lily? – le dijo Hestia – hay una plaza libre de cazador en el equipo, me presentare a ver si lo consigo.

- Seguro que si – le decía Lily – sabes mucho de quidditch.

- Y yo en cambio me presentare para ser guardiana – decía muy animada Alice – haber si tengo suerte.

- Seguro que os eligen – decía Emmeline – sois muy buenas, bueno me iré para dormir que estoy rendida

- Espera que yo voy contigo – le dijo Alice.

- Yo también me voy - dijo Lupin.

- Y yo – dijo Peter.

Los cuatro se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que los otros cuatro se quedaban sentados delante del fuego:

-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Lily? – pregunto James.

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily.

-¡_Accio ajedrez mágico! – _dijo James y un instante después apareció un ajedrez mágico que volaba para allá.

Lily y James jugaban al ajedrez mientras hablaban con Sirius y Hestia:

- Se que lo de hace poco lo hicisteis vosotros – dijo Hestia.

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – decía Sirius.

- Claro que tenemos pruebas – decía Lily – estuvisteis murmurando en la selección.

- ¿Y que murmurábamos? – decía James mientras hacia que un alfil comiera el peón de Lily

- Vaya – dijo Lily mirando al ajedrez – no os escuchamos, pero tramabais algo.

- No tenéis pruebas – decía Sirius.

- Se han elevado los alumnos que más odias vosotros – decía Lily.

- Eso es casualidad – decía James.

- Demasiada – dijo Hestia bostezando – bueno buenas noches me marcho ¿vienes Lily?

- Cuando termine la partida subo – le contesto Lily

- No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches – le dijo Sirius a Hestia.

- En tus sueños – dijo Hestia y se marcho hacia la habitación de las chicas.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Sirius – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – contestaron James y Lily.

James y Lily seguían jugando al ajedrez, James era un jugador muy bueno comparado con Lily que ya le había comido bastantes piezas, Lily intentaba encontrar alguna manera de poder evitar que le ganase de esa manera tan aplastante pero al final termino el partido:

- Te gane – dijo James.

- Eres muy bueno – dijo Lily – me has aplastado, bueno estoy rendida hasta mañana.

- Espera Lily – dijo James mientras se llevaba inconscientemente el pelo a la cabeza.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Lily mirándole a James que estaba un tanto nervioso.

- Pues esto... yo quería decirte que... me gustas mucho – empezó diciéndole James – desde hace tiempo me he fijado y eres una chica muy especial para mi, es posible que me haya comportado como un estupido el año pasado contigo pero me gustaría que me dieses otra oportunidad incluso seria capaz de cambiar mi forma de ser por ti.

Lily le mira asombrada a James, no sabia ni que decirle pero al fin le dijo...

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado, siento tardar un poco mas. Os prometo que pronto subiré el cuarto capitulo ya que lo he dejado en un momento muy...

Aquí os contesto a los reviews:

**Loupy:** aquí tienes el segundo capitulo espero que te guste mucho Besos

**Laurana-Malfoy-rin: **Espero que este capitulo también te guste mucho. Es muy divertida la escena que dices me reí un montón cuando lo escribía. Por cierto gracias por ponerme en los favoritos me hace muchísima ilusión. No te equivocas ya que Hestia y Sirius serán pareja en un futuro, me alegra que te guste Hestia. Así que te llamas Ana, un nombre precioso por cierto.

Tu historia de "A los 17" me gusta mucho espero que lo continúes pronto y también he leído tu historia "sentimientos confundidos" que también me gusto mucho. Bueno besos y abrazos wapa!

**Ginny-Shelena: **¡Hola wapisima!! Espero que te guste este capitulo mucho, por cierto no se si sabrás pero no iba a meter a los padres de Lily pero al final después de hablar contigo pues los he metido así que esa parte esta echa especialmente para ti espero que te guste. Te dedico este capitulo en especial a ti ya que me has dado ideas, como lo de meter a la madre de Lily, y me he podido tener mas inspiracion

Te gusto la parte de James todo eufórico, a mi también me gusta mucho, todavía falta la invitación de James que ya las invitara.

Tus dos historias me gustan muchísimo la de "cuando reconocerás..." Cloe me encanta y la de "como me enamore de ti" me gusta muchísimo ya quiero saber mas acerca de la apuesta jeje. No me tienes que darme las gracias por agregarte a tus favoritos esas historias ya que me encantan están muy chulos

Bueno muchos besos y abrazos wapa!

**Potterbefevans90** Aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, haber si te gusta. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te haya gustado la parte en el que Lily lo llama James. Besotes wapa!

**Sandra: **Haber si te gusta mucho este capitulo, besotes.

**Pupi-chan: **haber que te parece este capitulo, Abrazos

**Silmarwen174:** Me anima mucho que me digan que esta estupendo, haber si te gusta esta capitulo. Besos

Hasta el próximo capitulo, y haber que os parece este capitulo y mandarme review que me hacen una ilusión enorme y asi se que os parecio el capitulo y vuestra opiniones

Kisses

Hermionetxu


	4. La declaracion

Aquí tenéis el capitulo 4, siento muchísimo la tardanza espero que os guste, dedicado a todos los que me mandaron review

**Capitulo 4 – La declaración**

- Pues esto… yo quería decirte que... me gustas mucho – empezó diciéndole James – desde hace tiempo me he fijado y eres una chica muy especial para mi, es posible que me haya comportado como un estúpido el año pasado contigo pero me gustaría que me dieses otra oportunidad incluso seria capaz de cambiar mi forma de ser por ti.

Lily le mira asombrada a James, no sabia ni que decirle pero al fin le dijo…

- Esto James… - dijo Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas – es que…yo… esto mira… - estaba diciendo Lily muy muy nerviosa no sabia ni lo que decía "_No me mires así por dios, tierra trágame" – _es que no me fío de ti.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo James poniéndose un poco triste.

- Es que siempre has dado la imagen del típico ligón y ahora de repente cambias y yo me tengo que fiar. Lo siento mucho James, aunque si te voy a dar una oportunidad.

- Enserio– dijo James que estaba realmente contento – entonces vamos a salir juntos…

- Yo no he dicho eso James – le interrumpió Lily poniéndose un poco roja – yo te doy una oportunidad para conocerte.

- Por eso mismo – dijo James decidido– vamos a salir a dar una vuelta para conocerme.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo Lily incrédula – tu estas loco, yo paso que me castiguen.

- Perdona pero te recuerdo que estas con un merodeador – dijo James

- Ni que fueras Superman – dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué? Superman – dijo James que no entendía ni jota – ¿Quien es?

- Olvídalo– dijo Lily – cosas muggles

- Ah – dijo James que seguía sin entender nada – bueno tu espera aquí vale.

James iba en dirección a su habitación, mientras Lily se quedo ahí mirando en dirección a donde el había ido "¿_Se puede saber que haces aquí Lily, debería de ir a la cama ahora mismo que mañana estaré rendida, a que demonios ha ido James, no hay quien entienda a este chico" _en un instante ahí volvió a ver a James y si no se equivocaba traía un bulto con el. Entonces James desenvolvió el bulto que resulto ser una capa, Lily vio la capa pero no entendió que pretendía hacer James con esa capa y le dijo:

- ¿A que es maravilloso? – le dijo James enseñándole a Lily la capa, James que se dio cuenta que Lily no tenia ni idea que aquella capa era de invisibilidad la puso encima y Lily vio con sus propios ojos como James desaparecía

- ¡Aiba! – dijo Lily sorprendida – ¡que pasada! no sabia que tenias una capa de invisibilidad.

- Venga vamos – dijo James haciéndose visible y echando la capa por encima de los dos.

Salieron de la sala común los dos con la capa puesta, y pregunto Lily:

- ¿Pero a donde pretendes ir

_- _Ya lo veras.

Lily no sabia a donde pretendía llevarle James, pero tenia una cara de asombrada, eso de ser invisible y que los profesores no te vean era algo que no todos los días uno experimentaba, sin embargo a James se le hacia de lo mas normal ser invisible pero le encantaba ver a Lily asombrada. James entonces se paro delante de un cuadro de frutero, entonces le empezó a hacer cosquillas a la pera, Lily todo esto lo veía con expectación y vio como James accionaba un pomo:

- Bienvenida a las cocinas – le dijo James.

Lily que hasta ahora no había ido allí estuvo maravillada viendo las cocinas, había allí comida para un regimiento.

En un instante allí apareció una elfina domestica toda contenta dirigiéndose a James:

- ¡El señor James Potter ha vuelto a las cocinas¡Cuánto me alegra verle aquí! – le decía la elfina.

- Me alegro de verte Kitty – le contesto James.

- ¿Quién es esta señorita tan guapa? – pregunto Kitty mirando a Lily

- Me llamo Lily Evans – le contesto Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas por el halago– encantada de conocerla.

- ¿Usted también vendrá por aquí a hacerme visita? – dijo Kitty con ojos suplicantes – ya que los amigos de James y Sirius son muy bien recibidos aquí.

- Lo intentare – le contestó Lily a la elfina.

- ¿Qué desean? – dijo la elfina.

- A mi me pones para llevar 10 tabletas de chocolate, zumo de calabaza, ranas de chocolate, y todo lo que encuentres por ahí como esos pastelitos, el pudín, galletas...

- Bien de acuerdo – dijo la elfina y dirigiéndose a Lily añadió– y la señorita que quiere.

- Pues… –decía Lily indecisa ya que no sabia que elegir entre tanta comida – me pones unos pastelitos.

- Muy bien esperen aquí.

Mientras la elfina fue a por el pedido, James y Lily se sentaron en una mesa mientras charlaban:

- ¿Cómo os conoce esa elfina a ti y a Sirius? – pregunto Lily a James.

- Venimos muy a menudo a por comida, y ya pues nos llevamos muy bien y le hacemos regalos a Kitty como gorros y calcetines, le encantan.

- En serio, que guay – decía Lily

- Aquí tienen – dijo Kitty que tenia una bolsa enorme para James y en cambio para Lily era una bolsita – Hasta la próxima señor James Potter y señorita Lily Evans.

- Por cierto Kitty – le dijo James – mañana en el desayuno podrías poner unos churros en la mesa Gryffindor.

- Sin ningún problema, mañana Gryffindor tendrá churros.

- Venga vamos – dijo James a Lily – Hasta mañana Kitty.

Y los dos se fueron debajo de la capa hacia la sala común, en el camino iban hablando ya que no había ningún peligro

- Que morro tienes – dijo Lily – pidiendo churros

- Si tú también tendrás churros – le contesto James – así que aprovecha ¿o no te gustan?

- Claro que me gustan, pero le das mas trabajo a los elfos.

- Pero si les encanta, además les hacemos regalos

- Ya ya…

Pero de repente oyeron ruidos de pasos y los dos se callaron cuando allí vieron a la Señora Norris, y por lo visto sabia que por ahí andaba alguien así que lo más rápido posible escaparon de allí, pero la gata les seguía persiguiendo pero por suerte llegaron a la sala común sanos y salvos

- Que mal rato, suerte que pudimos llegar a la sala común – dijo Lily con alivio.

- Esa gata parece que ve a través de las capas – dijo James

- Pues si, que sueño tengo – dijo Lily bostezando – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches, Lily – le dijo James mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirroja _"y si le beso",_ Lily sin embargo ni se movió de su sitio mientras James se le acercaba pero entonces James _"mejor será que no" _cambio de dirección y se dirigió a su habitación cuando:

- ¡Espera James! – dijo Lily dirigiéndose donde estaba el – me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias – y entonces Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto James "_me ha dado un beso en la mejilla" _se quedo embobado mirando al lugar donde había ido la pelirroja, luego reacciono y se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y subió a su habitación a contar la nueva noticia a sus amigos.

Cuando llego sus tres compañeros de habitación estaban durmiendo placidamente, pero James sin embargo zarandeo a Sirius hasta despertarlo, este con más cara de dormido que despierto le dijo:

- Que quieres a estas horas Cornamenta.

- Tengo un gran notición así que despierta – decía James con una gran sonrisa.

Luego se acerco a Remus y también lo levanto

- Pero James son la una y veinte de la madrugada mañana nos lo cuentas – decía Remus que no podía aguantar despierto.

A Peter sin embargo James le grito al oído:

- ¡Fuego!

Peter se despertó todo sobresaltado y cogió su peluche e iba a salir corriendo del cuarto cuando James le dijo:

- Era broma Peter, es que si no a ti no hay quien te despierte.

- Espero que sea algo importante Cornamenta que si no…- decía Sirius

- ¡Que si! que es algo muy importante

- Haber cuenta ya, que me esta entrando sueño – decía Remus

- Acaba de darme un beso Lily aquí – dijo James señalando la mejilla derecha y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sirius le fulmino con la mirada a James

- Te parece bonito despertarme para decirme eso, tenia un sueño muy bonito con una chica y tu vas y me despiertas para contarme eso – acto seguido se tumbo y se quedo dormido.

James volvió a despertar a Sirius:

- Espera que eso no es todo Canuto, todavía faltan los detalles- le decía James

- Le cuentas los detalles a Peter, a mi déjame dormir – dijo Sirius y acto seguido se quedo dormido

- Vaya - dijo James luego se acerco a Remus que este también se había vuelto a dormir y lo despertó – tengo que contarte los detalles.

- Tú atrévete a contarme los detalles que te muerdo – le dijo Remus y se quedo dormido.

James se quedo mirando como se quedaban durmiendo y vio que el único que estaba despierto era Peter que le dijo:

- ¿Al final hay fuego? - pregunto Peter asustado

- Que no – decía James aunque era bastante normal que Peter no se entere de nada – Peter eres el afortunado de saber los detalles.

- En serio – decía Peter muy ilusionado.

- Si tu escucha – empezó diciendo James – todo empezó después de la partida de ajedrez con Lily ella se iba a la cama así que yo no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y entonces me arme de valor y pues me declare, eh Peter no te duermas que esto es el principio solo.

James siguió comentándole a Peter todo lo ocurrido con pelos y señales y ya estaba llegando al final de su historia mientras Peter le escuchaba a medias:

-¡Hey Peter despierta que ahora llega lo bueno, así me gusta que me sigas escuchando y pues ella me dijo que esperara y me dijo que se lo había pasado bien y me dio las gracias, Lily me dio las gracias, sabes lo magnifico que es eso Peter y luego me dio el beso en la mejilla, fue una sensación asombrosa la que sentí, todos los pelos se me pusieron de punta con ese beso, a que es fantástico lo que me ha pasado

- Si James – decía Peter – me ha encantado el cuento, al final fueron felices y comieron perdices.

- Tu me has escuchado, o has estado en la Luna ¿eh Peter? – decía James indignado – además que te cuento a ti el primero.

- Claro que me he enterado, al final ella te dio el beso en la mejilla, me alegro – le dijo Peter.

- Así me gusta, bueno yo ya me voy a dormir que son las – dijo mirando el reloj - ¡Las tres y media! Yo ya me voy a dormir.

James se tumbo en su cama a dormir cuando escucho la voz de Peter:

- James no tengo sueño

- Pues cuenta ovejas pero a mi déjame dormir – le contesto cortante

- Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas….

La noche transcurrió y llego la primera hora de la mañana y en la habitación de las chicas algo realmente extraño pasaba, la primera en levantarse que siempre era Lily estaba dormida placidamente en la cama, sin embargo sus compañeras ya estaban preparadas

- Y a esta que le pasa – decía Hestia – si siempre se levanta la primera.

- Pues ni idea pero habrá que despertarla y eso que ella siempre se levanta sola, como si tuviera un despertador humano o algo así – decía Alice.

- ¿Ayer a que hora os metisteis a la cama? – pregunto Emmeline

- Pues yo para las 11 volví aunque Lily se quedo con Potter jugando al ajedrez, no se a que hora habrá vuelto.

- Siendo Lily – decía Emmeline – seguro que habría vuelto después de la partida, no es de quedarse por las noches levantada.

- Es verdad – dijeron las otras dos al unísono – la levantamos.

Entre las tres empezaron a susurrarle al oído para que se despertara, pero Lily no se levantaba, al final Hestia opto por gritarle:

- ¡Lily Evans levántate Mcgonagall esta aquí!

Pero esta no se enteraba de nada, solo se cambio de postura y siguió durmiendo.

- Pero a esta que le pasa – decía Hestia – igual esta enferma.

Emmeline puso su mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura

- Fiebre no tiene – decía Emmeline - ¿Cómo la levantamos?

- Haber si con esto funciona – dijo Hestia se acerco de nuevo a Lily y grito¡¡Potter y Black en nuestra habitación levántate!

Ante esto Lily se levando y dijo:

- James ¿Dónde? – miro alrededor y vio que no había ningún chico luego vio a Hestia riéndose – muy graciosa te has levantado hoy.

- Y tu que tal bella durmiente – dijo Hestia con una sonrisa picara– esto es algo que no se ve Lily levantándose la ultima.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Lily

- Las 7:45 ¿por? – contesto Alice

- ¡Pero estáis locas! – decía Lily – como pretendéis que desayune y vaya a clases en 15 minutos.

Lily salio disparada al baño se cambio en un periquete y ya estaba lista.

- Venga vamos – dijo Lily – que hoy hay churros.

- ¿Desde cuando eres adivina? – decía Hestia.

- Ya lo veras – dijo Lily.

En la habitación de los chicos la situación era bastante parecida, Remus y Sirius estaban levantados pero sin embargo James y Peter dormían placidamente. Sirius se acerco a James y le grito al oído:

- ¡Tengo un gran notición así que despierta!

James se movió un poco y le dijo:

- Me lo cuentas mañana, ahora déjame dormir – le contesto y se quedo dormido.

- Así que esas tenemos – dijo Sirius – ahora veras.

Sirius se dirigió al baño cogió un balde lo lleno de agua fría y se dirigió a la cama de James, y le vació el cubo en la cabeza de James. Este al notar el agua por toda su cabeza se despertó con un humor:

-¡Canuto como te pille no sales vivo! – dijo James siguiéndole por toda la habitación a Sirius.

- ¡Lunático ayúdame! – decía Sirius cuando James le había pillado.

- James son las 7:45 y todavía estas en calzoncillos y yo no me voy a quedar sin desayuno.

- Ni yo – dijo Sirius – así que nos vamos.

James se empezó a poner el uniforme rápidamente, y coger los libros cuando vio a Peter durmiendo todavía, como podía seguir durmiendo todavía con el jaleo que se había formado hace un momento:

-¡Peter levántate! – le grito James – yo me marcho que Sirius y Remus ya se han ido. ¡Me oyes!

- Yo ahora iré – le contesto Peter.

- Vale yo me voy

Y James salio a toda velocidad hacia el Gran Comedor.

Las chicas ya estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, y tal como Lily predijo en la mesa Gryffindor había unos deliciosos churros, sus amigas se quedaron un tanto asombradas y empezaron a comer el desayuno tan delicioso:

- Lily me tienes que adivinar el futuro – decía Alice – como sabias que había churros

- Es un secreto – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Aquí no hay secretos, cuenta como lo sabes – decía Hestia mientras se estaba comiendo los churros.

- Pues que mi ojo interior pude verme comiendo churros – dijo Lily.

- Y que ve tú ojo interior acerca de mí – decía Hestia.

- Que tomaras este delicioso desayuno con el guapo, atractivo Sirius Black – dijo Sirius

Hestia miro hacia un lado y vio a Sirius y Remus que acababan de llegar y se sentaban alado de las chicas para desayunar

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus chorradas – dijo Hestia y siguió comiendo churros.

- ¡Remus mira! si hay churros – dijo Sirius con la boca echa agua – cuando lo vea James

- Ahí viene James – le dijo Remus – y no parece que este muy contento.

- No te preocupes, que cuando vea los churros se olvidara de todo.

- Si esta aquí mi gran amigo – dijo James con ironía y con cara de pocos amigos

- Lo de antes lo tenias merecido, por lo de anoche– le decía Sirius – además mira que delicioso desayuno tienes, churros.

- Ya sabia que había churros – dijo James.

- En serio – decía Sirius – fuiste a hacerle la visita a Kitty.

- Mas o menos – dijo James mientras el también empezó a desayunar.

- Y no me avisaste, ni siquiera me lo has contado y tú te haces llamar mi amigo – dijo Sirius picado.

En ese preciso momento apareció un muchacho que iba entregando los horarios, cada uno empezó a mirar que les tocaba y con quien y en menos de un segundo ya se estaban quejando de los horarios.

- ¡No puede ser! – decía Hestia – tenemos Pociones con los Slytherins y además Cuidado de Criaturas también con ellos.

- Estupendo – dijo Sirius sarcásticamente y mirando su horario añadió - ¡mira! Si hoy tenemos 2 horas de Historia, 2 de Adivinación y para rematar 2 de Pociones.

- Eso no puede ser así – repuso James

- Tiene que haber un error – decía Hestia mirando el horario.

- No hay tiempo para errores – dijo Lily - venga que las clases empiezan en minuto

- ¡Como! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

Los siete juntos echaron a correr dirección a su primera clase Historia de Magia, sin embargo faltaba uno de ellos pero nadie se dio cuenta que Peter no había aparecido a desayunar, llegaron puntuales a clase, las chicas se sentaron en las filas de delante mientras que los merodeadores sin Peter se sentaron en la ultima fila. La clase de Historia de Magia fue como de costumbre, el profesor Binns empezó a hablar del temario mientras los alumnos se adormecían.

- Que sueño – decía James bostezando – me echare una cabezadita, tu avísame si pasa algo.

Pero Sirius que estaba mirando algo o a alguien no escucho muy bien a James y dijo:

- ¿Cómo¿Qué decías?

- A quien mirabas – decía James suspicaz, que ya se le quito el sueño – ¡ah ya se ¡Jones ¿verdad?

- Esta muy guapa, tan distraída jugando con su melena – dijo Sirius en tono soñador después dándose cuenta de lo que dijo añadió - ¡yo no la estaba mirando!

- No poco – le contesto James – estas enamorado.

- ¿Yo enamorado? Tu deliras – decía Sirius – simplemente me parece una chica…

Pero Sirius no siguió hablando ya que Hestia Jones giro para encontrarse con la mirada del merodeador, el cual le dedico un de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Hestia se volvió a girar como si no hubiera pasado nada y empezó a hablar con Lily que se encontraba alado suyo:

- Black me estaba mirando – decía Hestia – le acabo de pillar.

- En serio – dijo Lily divertida – eso hay que verlo.

Lily giro para mirar a los merodeadores, y tal como dijo Hestia, Sirius seguía mirando a su amiga, el cual aparto la mirada cuando la pelirroja lo pillo, después esta se encontró con la mirada de James, Lily entonces le sonrió a James, y James medio sonrojado le devolvió una sonrisa. Cuando Lily se volvió sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

- Es cierto – dijo Lily – además no sabes como te mira como embobado.

- ¿Y tu que? – dijo Hestia – si estas sonrojada¿Qué paso?

- Nada – dijo Lily evadiendo el tema.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – decía Hestia – ¿que paso con Potter?

- Bueno… – dijo Lily – le he sonreído y el también.

- ¡Oh! Que romántico – decía Hestia – esto es el comienzo de un amor. Por cierto ayer que paso con James Potter ¿eh?

- Pues… se me declaro

- ¡En serio! – decía Hestia intrigada – se te declaro, y tu que le dijiste.

- Pues ya sabes que no me fío de el, es que las cosas no son tan simples, el te dice que cambia y todo eso pero para mi las cosas hay que verlas con tiempo. Sin embargo en esta ocasión parece que si que es en serio, no lo se, es todo tan complicado.

- Pero a pesar de eso – decía Hestia - ¿te gusta verdad?

- No se si me gusta – decía Lily indecisa – es posible que sienta algo por el, pero no estoy del todo segura, aunque ahora me cae mejor desde finales del curso pasado, a veces me sorprende.

- A mi también me sorprende Sirius – dijo Hestia inconscientemente – a veces es el tipo de siempre pero en otras ocasiones es tan maduro, no se.

- Así que – dijo Lily - ¿sientes algo por Sirius?

- Da igual lo que sienta por el – decía Hestia – el siempre se fija en las típicas chicas cabeza huecas, tampoco se si me gusta o no.

- Ya te entiendo – dijo Lily después se dio cuenta que estaban a mitad de clase y añadió– pero bueno si estamos aquí de cháchara, será mejor prestar atención.

- Que remedio – dijo Hestia fastidiada y empezó a jugar con su melena

La clase continúo con su sopor habitual, los alumnos esperaban ansiosos que la clase finalizase, en la última fila Lupin atendía al profesor Binns mientras cogía apuntes sin embargo sus dos amigos James y Sirius seguían conversando de sus cosas. Al final la clase concluyo y los estudiantes salieron para poder descansar un rato ya que tenían un recreo antes de la siguiente clase.

Las chicas salieron fuera de Hogwarts y se tumbaron en la hierba, ahí estaban tranquilamente descasando:

- Vaya clase – decía Hestia – incluso me ha entrado hambre.

- A mi también – dijo Alice – pero tenemos que esperar hasta la hora de la comida

- De eso nada – repuso Lily – mira lo que os traigo

Lily abría su mochila y de allí saco unos pastelitos que le habían dado la noche anterior en las cocinas cuando fue con James.

- ¡Oh! Lily – dijo Emmeline – esos pastelitos tiene una pinta exquisita.

Entre todas se comieron los pastelitos que realmente estaban muy deliciosos.

- Por cierto – preguntó Alice – ¿de donde has sacado los pastelitos?

- De las cocinas – dijo Lily

- ¿Cocinas? – dijo Hestia desorientada - ¿desde cuando conoces las cocinas?

- Desde anoche – dijo Lily – me los enseño James

- Cuenta, cuenta – dijo Emmeline – nos lo tienes que contar todo

Lily les relato todo lo sucedido con James anoche, cuando se le declaro y como después fueron a visitar las cocinas, sin embargo Lily no les comento nada de la capa de invisibilidad ya que no sabía si debía de decirlo o no así que por prudencia no hizo ningún comentario de la capa. Después de terminar el relato y hablaban de clases vieron como Peter Pettigrew se acercaba a ellas, parecía que estaba un tanto perdido

- Eh ¿Habéis visto a mis amigos? – preguntó Peter un poco tímido.

- Pues ni idea de donde están – dijo Emmeline - ¿Cómo que no estas con ellos?

- Es que me quede dormido – dijo Peter muy sonrojado - ¿os importa que me quede con vosotras?

- ¿Para que? – dijo Hestia un poco molesta

- Es que no se el horario, ni donde hay clase ni nada – explico Peter

- Luego tienes Adivinación – dijo Lily

- Pero… - decía Peter – es que no se llegar al aula de adivinación.

- ¡Pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces! – exclamo Hestia – y estos tres años como has llegado a clase ¿eh?

- Tranqui Hestia – dijo Lily calmándola un poco después dirigiéndose a Peter dijo – quédate y luego Hestia y Alice te acompañaran a clase.

Hestia y Alice daban Adivinación, al contrario que Lily y Emmeline que daban Aritmancia a la misma hora, los merodeadores sin embargo estaban en Adivinación

- Si no hay mas remedio – dijo Alice con desgana.

- Peter – dijo Hestia - ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿Yo? – decía incrédulo Peter – No

- ¿Pero te interesara alguna chica verdad? – decía Lily – venga cuéntanos

- A mi… - empezó diciendo Peter muy avergonzado y estuvo un buen rato ahí sin decir ni palabra, las chicas la miraban esperando que dijera algo pero Peter ahí seguía sin decir nada cuando de repente dijo - ¿Qué me habéis preguntado?

- Olvídalo – dijo Hestia "_este tío no tiene remedio"_

De pronto divisaron como venían los tres amigos de Peter hacia ellos, James tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Sirius iba gritando "¡Capitán, Capitán!", y Remus iba con ellos cuando llegaron a donde las chicas dijo Sirius

- Por fin te encontramos Peter, por cierto que bien acompañado estas – y dirigiéndose a las chicas dijo – Tenéis el honor de conocer al nuevo capitán con todas ustedes James Potter, el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor.

- Felicidades – dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo James muy contento

- ¿Cuándo harás las pruebas para las vacantes?

- Este viernes - dijo James.

- Estupendo - dijo Hestia ilusionada - así me podré preparar.

- Y yo - dijo Alice - por cierto si tu y Frank Longhbottom os metisteis en el equipo de quidditch en segundo ¿como fuiste elegido tu y no Frank?

Frank Longhbottom y James Potter en segundo curso entraron en el equipo James como buscador y Frank como cazador, Sirius también pertenecía al equipo que entro en 4º curso de golpeador, el grupo también estaba formado por Steff Johnson un excelente cazador y Mery Patil que era golpeadora. Las vacantes que quedaban era de guardián ya que el anterior guardián ya termino en Hogwarts era un guardián excelente y un capitán realmente duro el era Alex Wood. Y la otra plaza libre perteneció al cazador Mike Bell un cazador extraordinario.

- Los del equipo votaron a uno de los dos - explico James - y al final gane yo por un voto.

- Vaya - dijo Alice - me alegro por ti.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el recreo, así que cada uno fue a sus respectivas clases. Lily y Emmeline a Aritmancia mientras los demás iban a Adivinación.

El día fue bastante duro, los merodeadores fueron a cenar, así que se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, allí vieron que estaban Emmeline, Hestia y Alice pero Lily no estaba, los merodeadores se sentaron al lado de ellas y James preguntó:

- ¿Dónde esta Lily?

- Ahora vendrá – dijo Hestia – se ha quedado en la biblioteca con Davies

- ¿Davies? – dijo James con un tono celoso – ¿no es el capitán de Ravenclaw?

- El mismo – le contesto Hestia

En ese preciso momento divisaron como venia Lily con Mark Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw, Lily y Mark se despidieron y Lily se acerco adonde sus amigas.

- A que es muy mono Mark – dijo Lily – me ha ayudado con Aritmacia.

Mientras Lily hablaba de Mark, James se puso a despotricar contra Mark claro sin que escucharan las chicas:

- ¿Mono? – decía James – la verdad es que si que tiene cara de chimpancé.

- ¿Sabéis? - seguía Lily diciendo – mañana iré a la biblioteca con el.

- Que bien ¿no? – dijo Alice

- Pues si – contesto Lily

El día siguiente fue muy aburrido ya que tenían unas clases muy aburridas, así que a la tarde los chicos estaban en la sala común jugando una partida al snap explosivo, cuando James se levanto y dijo:

- Tengo algo que hacer, venga os veré en la cena

Y se marcho de allí deprisa, James iba a la biblioteca porque sabia que allí estaría Lily con Mark y quería estropear la "cita". Cuando llego a la biblioteca vio como estaban allí Lily y Mark, James les estaba espiando detrás de una estantería sin que ellos le pudieran ver.

- ¿Entiendes? – le decía Lily a Mark – es muy sencillo hacer el encantamiento

- Ya ahora si que lo entiendo, estoy un poco cansado – decía Mark - ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta a los jardines para refrescarnos?

- Llevamos aquí ya 1 hora – decía Lily mientras miraba el reloj

James seguía detrás de la estantería observándoles, "_será espabilado, la quiere llevar fuera"_

- De acuerdo – decía Lily recogiendo las cosas – deja estos libros en sus sitios Mark

Mientras Mark iba dejar los libros James se acerco a Lily:

- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo por aquí? – Pregunto Lily – no es muy común verte aquí.

- Tan raro te parece – decía James – Te buscaba

- ¿A mi? – decía - ¿por?

- Nada importante – decía James restándole importancia – estas libre

- Pues…-empezó diciendo Lily – estoy con Mark

- Ah – dijo James "_maldito chimpancé" – _entonces nada

Y James se alejo "_prefiere estar con el chimpancé", _y James volvió a la torre, mientras Lily se quedo pensativa "_¿Qué querría?" _mirando al lugar por donde desapareció el merodeador cuando apareció Mark allí

- Vamos Lily –dijo Mark

- Eh si - dijo Lily saliendo del trance – vamos.

James llego a la sala común de Gryffindor y allí encontró a sus amigos que seguían jugando al snap explosivo:

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Sirius – conseguiste alejarle del chimpancé

- No hay modo – dijo James.

Y les contó lo ocurrido en la biblioteca

- No se que le ven las chicas al chimpancé ese – dijo Sirius apoyando a su amigo.

- Debías petrificarle al chimpancé o algo así

- No digas chorradas – dijo James – si haría eso Lily no me dirigiría la palabra.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Sirius – parece que estas madurando Cornamenta.

Entonces vieron como Hestia y Alice bajaban con escobas, y se disponían a salir del retrato cuando Sirius se acercó a Hestia:

- ¡Hey Jones! – dijo Sirius - ¿A dónde vas?

- A entrenar – le contesto – tenemos que prepararnos para las pruebas

- Mira – dijo Sirius chinchando a Hestia– no creo tu vayas a ser elegida cazadora

- En serio – dijo Hestia - ¿Qué eres adivino?

- Pues es posible – dijo Sirius – te apuesto una cerveza a que no consigues.

- Ya puedes ir preparando la cerveza – dijo Hestia y agarrando a Alice las dos salieron del retrato

Llego el viernes y con el viernes llegaban las pruebas de quidditch, muchos gryffindors se presentaron para las vacantes. La posición de guardián le asignaron a Alice y el de cazador a Hestia. A la noche en la torre Gryffindor todos felicitaban a las elegidas cuando Hestia vio a Sirius le dijo:

- ¡Estoy esperando tu cerveza de mantequilla!

- Tranquila wapa – dijo Sirius – que yo cumplo lo que digo

- Eso habrá que verlo – decía Hestia - ¿para cuando el trago?

- Te daría ahora mismo pero…-decía Sirius – mejor te esperas a Hogsmeade

- Como sea un plan para escaquearte te arrepentirás – le advirtió Hestia

- Yo soy un hombre con palabra – dijo Sirius y acercándose a Hestia le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual impresiono a la chica – Felicidades

- Gracias – dijo Hestia que se había quedado sin palabras mientras Sirius se alejaba.

Las semanas pasaban, y después de clases y duros entrenamientos de quidditch por parte de James llego la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Todos los estudiantes estaban alborotados por la salida, las chicas también tenían unas ganas tremendas de ir a pasar el día allí

- Ya es el día para ir a Hogsmeade – decía ilusionadísima Hestia - ¡que bien!

- Te veo muy contenta – dijo Lily

- Pues si – decía Hestia – ¡hoy tendré mi cerveza de mantequilla que bien¿Y tu Lily estarás contenta de ir con Davies no?

- Pues si – contesto Lily no muy convencida – venga preparémonos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos también estaban muy emocionados con la salida

- Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas en Zonko, Cornamenta – decía Sirius – acaban de sacar unas bengalas nuevas

- Yo paso de ir a Hogsmeade – dijo James desganado

Sus tres amigos se quedaron mudos y con la boca abierta.

- No estarás enfermo, amigo – dijo Sirius tocándole la frente – fiebre no tienes así que ¡venga tu te vienes a Hogsmeade!

- Paso de ir – decía James – para ver a Lily con el chimpancé.

- Y que pretendes – le decía Sirius – dejarle el camino libre al chimpancé ¿o que?

- ¡Eso si que no! – contesto indignado James

- Pues te vienes a Hogsmeade, que ya tendrás oportunidad de estar con ella – decía Sirius animándole.

- Tú crees – decía James sin mucha esperanza

- Claro que si – decía Sirius – ¡tú confía en mí!

- Vale – dijo James mucho mas animado - ¡vayamos a Zonko a por esas véngalas!

- Así se habla – dijo Remus – mejor si vamos en camino.

- Vamos – decía Peter

Los merodeadores fueron a Hogsmeade, allí primero se dirigieron a Zonko a comprar todo tipo de cosas:

- ¡Mira Canuto! – decía James – estas véngalas son la leche, si se prenden con la humedad

- Filibuster se hará famoso – decía Sirius y dirigiéndose a la dependienta dijo – una caja de esas bengalas que se prenden con la humedad.

Los merodeadores salieron de Zonko con un montón de bolsas, así que se dirigieron hacia Las Tres Escobas a tomar cervezas de mantequilla, mientras estaban allí entraron las amigas de Lily, Hestia, Alice y Emmeline cargadas de bolsas cuando James les grito:

- ¡Hey chicas! Venid aquí que os invito a las cervezas que os prometí

Las chicas se acercaron a donde los merodeadores les saludaron y se sentaron con ellos, mientras tanto James fue a por cervezas.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunto Lupin

- Pues rendida – contesto Hestia – y todo por tu culpa Emmeline que hemos recorrido todas las tiendas para encontrar lo que buscaba

- No exageres – decía Emmeline – es que no encontraba lo que buscaba

- Aquí tenéis – decía James que había vuelto de la barra.

- No hacia falta Potter – dijo Hestia cogiendo la cerveza – pero gracias.

- Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra – dijo James

- Por cierto Potter – decía Hestia – mañana no habrá entrenamiento de quidditch ¿no?

- ¿Quien ha dicho eso? – dijo James – mañana entrenamos que el partido contra Ravenclaw es la semana que viene.

- Venga Potter – decía suplicante Hestia – que mañana estamos todos rendidos

- Eso es verdad – dijo Sirius apoyando a Hestia – mejor si mañana descansamos, amigo

- Ni hablar – decía tajante James – mañana se entrena y listo

- Pero si a los Ravenclaw les machacamos con los ojos cerrados – decía Hestia – venga Potter.

- No los subestimes – intervino Alice – se comenta que Davies esta dando duro al equipo.

- Hablando de Roma, el papa se asoma – dijo Hestia – ahí esta Davies con Lily.

Lily y Mark acababan de entrar en las Tres Escobas, también iban cargados de bolsas ya que fueron a ver tiendas. Lily les saludo a sus amigas con la mano, y se sentó con Mark en una mesa. Los merodeadores y las chicas estaban hablando de la parejita

- Hacen muy buena pareja – decía Emmeline – se les ve muy contentos.

James observaba a la "_parejita" _con una mirada triste, se les veía tan bien juntos, no soportaba verlos así, así que sin previo aviso se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, a medio camino se cruzo con la mirada verde penetrante de Lily y a James le vino a la mente la voz de Lily "_es que no me fío de ti"_.

En ese preciso instante que la mirada de los dos se cruzó a Lily le vino la voz de James "_eres una chica muy especial para mi", "seria capaz de cambiar mi forma de ser por ti_", se oyó un portazo el cual significaba que James había salido del local

- ¡Hey Cornamenta! – grito Sirius y se levanto

Lily se levanto de su silla, miro a Mark y le dijo:

- Me tengo que ir

Lily abandono el bar con otro portazo, en el bar Mark Davies también se levanto con la intención de seguir a Lily, pero Sirius le agarro del brazo antes que abandonase el bar:

- Hey Davies – dijo Sirius – tomemos algo.

- Ahora no, Black – dijo Davies – me tengo que ir

- Por ahí comentan que Ravenclaw va de mal en peor en quidditch – dijo Sirius

- En serio – dijo Davies – ya veréis la semana que viene.

- Siéntate con tranquilidad – dijo Sirius mientras le llevaba a la mesa de los merodeadores – y discutamos

- De acuerdo – acepto Davies sentadote en la mesa.

Mientras tanto James iba echo una furia por Hogsmeade "_no soy de fiar, y soy un completo imbécil" _llego a un parque lleno de árboles y allí pego un puñetazo a un árbol

-¡Soy un estúpido!Un Imbé…

-¡JAMES!

Esa voz era de Lily, James se giro para encontrarse a Lily, allí estaba ella:

- Lily

---------------

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que con los estudios pues no tenia tiempo.

El sexto libro ya esta en venta, que envidia me da todos aquellos que lo leáis porque yo esperare hasta que traduzca.

Venga espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ya actualizare pronto

Ahora contesto a los reviews

**Ginny-Shelena : **Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, espero que este te guste, y de nada por dedicártela Besos wapa!

**silmarwen754**Es posible que sea un poquillo mala, pero me suele gustar dejar con el gusanillo. Espero que te gusto el capitulo Besitos

**Andyta Loupy**Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, después de tanta tardanza espero que sea de tu agrado Besotes

**Zzz : **Espero que te gusto el capitulo, y mira incluso es mas largo que el anterior. Venga besos

**Andreina : **Thanks por decir que soy muy buena, me siento muy alagada aunque yo no me veo para buena en esto pero se hace lo que se puede con lo que tengo en la cabeza. Espero que te guste el capitulo, y siento mucho la tardanza.

**shofi13** : Otra que dice que soy mala, pues ya siento dejaros con el gusanillo, haber si te ha gustado el capitulo Besos

**Mondlicht Weasley**: Me alegra que te caiga bien Hestia, espero que te guste el capitulo venga besos

Besos a todos los que leéis mi historia

Hermionetxu


End file.
